


The Privileges of Power

by moodyfrog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Harry Potter, Blackmail, Bondage, Bruises, Casual Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Corporal Punishment, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gangbang, Gen, Girl Penis, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Mistress, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Obedience, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Post-Orgasm Torture, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Slavery, Sub Harry Potter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Urination, Violence, Voyeurism, ball busting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyfrog/pseuds/moodyfrog
Summary: Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts begins with Umbridge still in control of the school, only now, with Dumbledore on the run and the Ministry's desperation growing, her authority has been extended far beyond what it once was. She begins to implement a new system of discipline, which quickly sees Harry in very unfamiliar circumstances...





	1. Newfound Privileges

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just hardcore smut through and through.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolores excitedly awaits Harry's first detention of the year, contemplating his punishment. When he arrives, she wastes no time in doing exactly what she likes to the boy.

It was what she had been waiting for all summer. Potter really would never learn, would he? But no matter, now that her powers and authority had been expanded so wonderfully, she could finally do whatever she wanted with the boy. Arrogant, hotheaded, disruptive... And now, even after all those detentions the previous year, still determined to break rules. Dolores paced her office excitedly. So many possibilities, so many ways to punish him. The cruciatus curse, imperio - oh, the things she could make him do. But no. She mustn't be hasty. There was plenty of time for all of that. No, she would start things off slowly tonight.

Just then, there came a knock on her door. "Enter." she trilled. "Ah, Mr. Potter. So glad you could join me tonight."

Harry glared at her.

"Please, have a seat." she said, gesturing to the plush, pink chair in front of her desk. Harry sat. "Now then, I've been thinking about what to do with you, as my methods last year seem to have had little affect on your attitude."

"You mean when you forced me to slash my hand open every night and write lines in my own blood?" Harry asked, dryly.

"Precisely." she smiled her toad-like smile. "Since that didn't seem to quite do the trick, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take more extreme measures." She could see the sudden fear behind his eyes as she said this, though he tried to hide it beneath a mask of anger. The sight sent tingles up her spine, tendrils of excitement about what was to come.

She bit her lip, heart pounding with anticipation.

"Stand up, Mr. Potter."

"Stand up?"

"Now."

Shrugging, Harry stood. With a flick of her wand, the plush chair he had been sitting in disappeared. Harry stood in the middle of the sickeningly pink office, glaring at Umbridge, his dark form contrasted against the fire crackling cheerfully behind him, and Umbridge took in a deep breath, admiring her pray for a moment, before, _swish!_ Another flick of her wand, and ropes sprung from the walls and floor, coiling around the boys limbs, immobilizing him in place. Fury flared in Harry's face and his eyes grew wide, his mouth open, about to exclaim in outrage, but with another swift motion of Umbridge's wand, a gag materialized in his mouth, muffling his speech.

"Was there something you wished to say?" asked Umbridge, almost hysterical with glee. "I'm afraid it's time for you to listen now, Mr. Potter. She let out a short laugh and crossed the room to stand in front of him. Harry struggled at the bonds, but they were tight, and his movement was quite restricted. Umbridge's smile widened. "Now then, where shall we begin? First thing's first I suppose. We must see what we're working with, mustn't we, Mr. Potter?" With that, she waved her wand once more, and his robes vanished, leaving only his baggy briefs behind.

"Tut, tut, now, Potter. When was the last time you changed these?" She slightly lifted the worn cloth with her wand, peaking beneath at his unexpectedly impressive manhood. Now Harry was really struggling, wrenching at the ropes that held him and screaming into the gag furiously. Rage filled his eyes as he glared at her. "I told you we would have to take more extreme measures, Mr. Potter. If you break the rules, you must be willing to accept the punishment, and you have broken many, many rules this year already. Including rules of hygiene." She gestured to his underwear again. "It seems I'll have to teach you that lesson as well." And she pulled the briefs down his legs slowly, brushing her face against his cock as she went, inhaling the musk. With his underwear now down around his ankles, Umbridge straitened once more, staring unabashed at his lithe, young form, watching as blood rushed both to his face and to his growing member. She smiled again.

"It seems you really can't control yourself after all, Mr. Potter." She laughed again. "Don't tell me you've never been with any of those stupid little Gryffindor sluts? I've seen them throwing themselves at you day in and day out. Pathetic. But, you can't be a virgin, Mr. Potter?"

Harry merely glared, breathing heavily.

"No matter, no matter." her excitement was palpable, "We're not here to pleasure that filthy little prick of yours. We are here to punish you." she walked forward to stare him straight in the face, "So let's begin."

She reached her hand between his legs and gently grasped his balls. She could see the fear in his eyes once again and she smiled as she started to squeeze. Harry began to shake his head as her grip steadily tightened, pleading with her with his eyes. Her smile widened. She tightened her grip again, and Harry groaned through the gag, his obvious pain only exciting her more. She squeezed tighter and tighter, adding another hand and pulling down at the same time. Harry howled a muffled howl, tears beginning to form in his eyes, and Umbridged cackled, squeezing the 16-year-olds balls as hard as she could for a full thirty seconds before letting go. Harry fell limp in the binds, breathing heavily and groaning in pain.

Umbridge stood back, taking a shaky, steadying breath, and surveyed her handiwork. His balls were red and beginning to swell, and curiously, his cock still stood erect, pointing towards the ceiling. It twitched, and her eyes widened with surprise, a devious grin creeping across her face.

"Oh, Mr. Potter. I am going to have a lot of fun with you."


	2. Unwelcome Intrusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry contemplates his experience in Umbridge's office. He decides to confide in Professor McGonagall, but their meeting is interrupted by an unexpected visit from the headmistress herself. Punishment ensues.

It had been three days since Harry's detention with Umbridge. Three days spent avoiding her at all costs, even going so far as to skip Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. He knew it would only land him in further trouble, but he couldn't face Umbridge after what had happened. The indignity of it, the shame - Harry had always known Umbridge was a horrible old hag, but he had never imagined that she would stoop as low as this - to violating her students bodies. He dreaded his next, inevitable detention with her, but there was a small part of him, a part which he hated with his entire being, that knew that he also craved it. Something had awoken inside him during that long hour in Umbridge's stiflingly pink office, something primal, a desire to be used, to be beaten, and defiled, that yearned for the helplessness he had felt. Just thinking about it sent hot blood to his groin. He tried to push the thought out of his mind, to deny this part of him. He took a deep breath and shook himself.

The owlery was quiet, a gentle rain falling outside the open windows. Headwig still had not returned. In his desperation, after his detention, he had sent a letter to Dumbledore, urging him to return. He had been careful not to go into detail about what had transpired, only saying that Umbridge was out of control and needed to be stopped. He had little hope of a response, however. No one knew where Dumbledore was, and Harry was sure that if the combined might of the entire Ministry of Magic couldn't find him, it was unlikely that a single owl would be able to do so.

Just then, the door opened and a small group of Hufflepuffs entered. Not wishing to be drawn into conversation, Harry exited the owlery and made his way vaguely in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. He paused for a moment when he passed the corridor which lead to McGonagall's office. For a moment he considered telling simply McGonagall about Umbridge, and what a relief it would be to be able to confide in someone. But he could not imagine himself explaining to her what Umbridge had done. His face reddened and he felt embarrassment creeping over him as he imagined the exchange.

"And then, she squeezed my, um, my balls Professor."

"Excuse me, Mr.Potter?"

Harry shook himself again, continuing on his way to Gryffindor Tower. The thought alone was too much to bear. But then, he thought, he did not have to tell her the whole truth. He could do as he had done with Dumbledore, simply tell her that Umbridge had gone too far, needed to be stopped. He turned on his heel and walked purposefully back in the direction of McGonagall's office. When he knocked, he heard the familiar bark of McGonagall's voice say, "Enter."

"Ah, have a seat, Potter, what can I do for you?" she asked, peering at him over the top of her horn rimmed spectacles.

Suddenly unsure of how to begin, Harry sat, looking sheepishly at his hands.

"Uh, well, it's, uh, about Professor Umbridge, Professor."

"Good grief, Potter, you aren't in trouble already are you? After all those detentions last year? Weren't you listening to a word I said? You must keep a hold of yourself!"

This was not going at all how Harry had envisioned it, and indigence at her words reared its head in him.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't to sit through lesson after lesson of her pretending everything is fine and peddling her Ministry rubbish to you every five seconds. Professor." he added, a little ashamed of his sudden outburst.

"You must play the part, Potter. We all know what is happening outside these walls, and you must _trust_ that Dumbledore and the Order are doing what needs to be done. Getting yourself detention for the rest of the year won't help us take down Voldemort." McGonagall said sharply.

"I know, that's not-" he sighed exasperatedly, "I didn't come here to talk about Voldemort, Professor." said Harry.

"Well, what did you come to talk about, then?"

"Umbridge. She's got to be stopped Professor, she's out of control. You have to do something."

McGonagall sighed a deep sigh, "I'm there's nothing we can do, Potter. The Ministry has given her complete control of this school. Neither I nor any of my fellow teacher have any power to overrule her, and I have no doubt that the Ministry would not hesitate to remove any one of us if we tried. I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but there's nothing I can do."

"Professor, you don't understand," said Harry, "the things she's doing, they're not like normal detentions... they're- worse."

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry with a solemn expression.

"I'm afraid I do understand, Mr. Potter. Professor Umbridge explained her new disciplinary system at great length to us before the year began. And as revolting as it is, I cannot risk my position here. The Order must have eyes within the walls of Hogwarts, and the means towing the line, even under these circumstances. I'm sorry, Potter."

Harry stared at her in disbelief, his heart sinking into his stomach.

"You knew?" he said blankly.

"I'm afraid so, Potter. And I-"

Just then, there came another knock at the door.

Both Harry and McGonagall froze.

"Not a word, Potter." she said under her breath. Circling around her desk, she approached the door. It was at that moment that an all too familiar _"hem-hem"_ came from the other side of the door. It was Umbridge. Harry's heart sank even further and he lowered himself in his chair, as if hoping he would simply sink into the floor.

"I know you are in there, Minerva, Mr. Filch was kind enough as to inform me. And I also know that Mr. Potter is with you. Now if you would be so kind as to open the door. I've been wanting a word with Mr. Potter."

McGonagall paused for a moment, but seemed to see no other option. She opened the door and allowed Umbridge to enter.

"Ah, there you are, Mr. Potter." said Umbridge in her gratingly girlish voice, "Mr. Potter has missed three Defense Against The Dark Arts classes in a row now, Professor, were you aware of that?"

"I don't keep track of the boy's schedule and whereabouts, no, Dolores" Professor McGonagall replied coldly, "I am a teacher after all, not Mr. Potter's personal secretary."

"I just thought you might know something about it." Umbridge replied sweetly, "He has managed to avoid me these past three days, even going so far as to miss his detention. I simply wonder how he was able to avoid being found, don't you, Minerva?"

"If you are implying that I have been hiding the boy," said McGonagall, "I can assure you I have not. I have more important things to do than ferry students secretly around the school."

"And yet, Mr. Potter seems to have found his way into your office today. And I don't remember you contacting me to let me know. You will recall that I told you I had been looking for the boy."

"Well, as I am not your secretary either." said Professor McGonagall.

At this, Umbridge swelled with anger, "Just who do you think you are, Minerva McGonagall? I am the headmistress of this school, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. I _am_ the Ministry of Magic in this school, Professor, and I have been given absolute authority. Do you think you can undermine that authority by colluding with this boy? Do you think that, somehow, you will be able to replace me as headmistress?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing, Dolores." said McGonagall sarcastically, "I've been hiding Potter from you, keeping him out of detention, helping him avoid you, all so I could steal your position and become headmistress. What a load of rubbish."

"You think this is funny, do you, Minerva? And you, Mr. Potter? I didn't think you'd be so quick to break rules again after our last session, but I see that it will require even more extreme measures to teach you to behave. Very well then, since you are in this together, it seems only fitting that you should be punished together." she was starting to breath heavily again, speaking quickly, and Harry could see the excitement begin to rise in her toad-like face.

"Really, Dolores, you can't be serious." said McGonagall.

"Oh, but I am, Minerva. Quite serious." she waved her wand, and all of the furniture moved to the sides of the room, save for the desk, which was now positioned directly in the middle of it.

"Now, you won't be needing those." she said. Before either of them could react, both Harry's and McGonagall's wands had soared into Umbridge's outstretched hand.

"Dolores, be reasonable!" cried Professor McGonagall.

"I've tried being reasonable, Minerva. I really have, but it seems drastic measures are necessary. Bend over the desk, both of you. Now!" she screamed, when neither of them moved.

"Do I need to remind you that I can have the both of you carted off to Askaban whenever I wish?" Umbridge hissed. "And far worse besides."

Reluctantly, Harry and McGonagall bent over the desk, facing away from Umbridge. Trepidation at what was to come filled Harry. He could not believe this was happening, in Professor McGonagall's office of all places, and with Professor McGonagall herself. He felt like he was in a dream, like this was happening to someone else. But at the same time, he felt that terrible desire begin to well up in him. He felt excitement begin to build, and as much as he tried to fight it, he felt himself growing hard beneath his robes.

"Now then," said Umbridge, "we won't be needing these either."

With another wave of her wand, Harry felt all of his clothes vanish from his body once again. A quick glance to his right revealed that McGonagall had suffered the same fate. Harry tried to overt his eyes, his face burning in embarrassment, but he could not deny his desire to examine her body. She was slender, and well toned for her age. Her breasts were larger than Harry had expected, and they sagged onto the desk. Harry felt his cock stiffen at the sight and shame welled up inside him.

McGonagall did not explode as Harry had expected her to at this indignity. She merely glared forward and grit her teeth. It seemed that she was steadfast in her resolve to do whatever was required to keep her post at Hogwarts. He felt a brief rush of pride and respect for her at her commitment to the Order.

"That's better." said Umbridge, surveying their naked forms. "Now then."

Harry felt a sudden pressure on his balls as Umbridge gripped them fiercely. He swallowed as he felt his cock twitch.

"Such a naughty boy. Already hard as a rock." She let out a girly giggle and stroked his length a few times before letting go. Harry let out an involuntary grown as she did so and she laughed again.

"And what about you, Minerva? Have you fantasized about our young Mr. Potter here? It must be a long time since your last encounter. Unmarried, so committed to your work, you must have desires."

Harry felt McGonagall stiffen next to him as Umbridge placed her hand between her legs.

Dolores drew back her hand and examined her glistening fingers. She smiled.

"Tut, tut, Minerva, fantasizing about your own students. What are we going to do with you? Well, here he is now. Don't you want to look at him? I can assure you, he is rather well endowed. Don't you wonder what it looks like? What it feels like? What it... tastes like?"

McGonagall flushed, but did not respond. She kept her eyes locked on the opposite wall.

"I asked you a question, Minerva. I expect you to answer me, and truthfully, or I will have Professor Snape fetch me veritaserum." She smiled sweetly at the older woman, who bit her lip, but remained silent.

"Very well." Umbridge lit a fire in the grate, and tossed a handful of floo powder into it. The green flames crackled and popped behind Umbridge, who bent down to put her head in the fire, before, "Alright, alright, Dolores, you win! I'll answer your bloody questions." McGonagall burst out. Umbridge straightened up and faced them again.

"Excellent. I do appreciate your cooperation, Minerva. Now. As I was saying, would you like to see Mr. Potter's cock or wouldn't you?"

Professor McGonagall bit her lip again, glancing at Harry before saying quietly, "Yes."

"There, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" smiled Umbridge, "Well, Mr. Potter, why don't you face your professor and let her have a good look?" Harry swallowed hard, he couldn't believe he what he was about to do, every intelligent thought in his mind was telling him to stop, but his mind was not in control. His body wanted this, needed it, craved it, and he obeyed. He straightened up, taking a step back from the desk, and faced Professor McGonagall, who paused for a moment, but then, at a meaningful look from Umbridge, she slowly turned to face Harry. Her eyes were immediately trained on his throbbing cock, and a hand flew to her breast as she let out an inaudible, "Oh."

Harry chewed on the inside of his mouth in an attempt to distract himself from his excitement, which was now almost unbearable. His cock ached and twitched as McGonagall stared at it, longing to be touched, yearning for release. And Harry could see now, too, how flushed McGonagall had become, her pussy red and swollen, a small bead of liquid forming at the entrance.

Umbridge stepped quietly behind McGonagall and whispered in her ear, "Wouldn't you like to touch it? Touch it now, Minerva, or there will be consequences." She let the threat hang in the air for a moment before pushing McGonagall forward. McGonagall stumbled and Harry caught her by the arms, feeling her body brush briefly against his erect penis. She looked up and their eyes locked. Her expression was anguished, and her eyebrows slightly raised, as if asking permission. He gave a small nod and she straightened.

Breathing hard, she reached out a single hand and wrapped her delicate fingers around his swollen cock. He groaned again, and, suddenly seeming unable to help herself, McGonagall stroked him several times. This was simply too much for Harry, who stiffened as waves of warm pleasure rocked his body. Thick streams of cum shot from his engorged member and covered his Professor's stomach. McGonagall gasped and continued stroking for a few seconds before letting him go and stepping back, staring down at her cum covered body.

"I don't believe I told you to stop." came Umbridge's infuriating trill.

"But-" began McGonagall.

"This is a punishment, Minerva. I expect you to punish him. Now continue, and faster this time."

Professor McGonagall stared for a second, and Umbridge waved her wand like a whip, lashing McGonagall across the backside with magic. McGonagall cried out in pain as Umbridge shouted, "Now, Professor, it will be Askaban after all!"

An apologetic look in her eye, McGonagall knelt before Harry, grabbing his cock once more and stroking it. Harry gasped and flinched as the oversensitive tip was stimulated.

"None of that now, Potter. You will take your punishment." snapped Umbridge, and she waved her wand again. Just as they had three nights ago, ropes sprung from the walls and floor, tying Harry tightly in place.

"Now stroke it. As fast as you can." Umbridge said harshly.

"I'm sorry, Potter" McGonagall said weakly, and she began to stroke his sensitive, throbbing cock as fast as she could. The feeling was unbearable. An entirely unique sensation, it wasn't pain, but it hurt more than anything he had experienced, save the cruciatus curse. He writhed in his bonds and begged for it to stop. His nerves screamed in protest, rebelling against McGonagalls touch, crying for escape. And Umbridge merely watched, a hungry look in her eye and a terrible smile on her toad like face. Harry was not sure for how long this torment went on, it seemed to last forever, but eventually, he felt his body stiffen once more, and a second volley of hot cum erupted from his cock, this time coating Professor McGonagall's exposed breasts.

And now, finally, Umbridge allowed McGonagall to stop. Harry panted, hanging limply in the ropes, and Umbridge approached them. She examined his used cock, prodding it with her wand, and then, for good measure, squeezed his balls hard once again, before turning her attention to McGonnagall.

"Stand up, Minerva." she said. McGonagall stood. Umbridge placed her fingers in the cum coating McGonagall's stomach, smearing it downward to her beat red pussy, and then, making sure to look McGonagall directly in the eyes, shoved the cum into her vagina. McGonagall whimpered bit her lip again. Umbridge smiled. Next she, placed her hands on the older woman's breasts, gathering as much cum from there as she could.

"Open wide, Professor. I know you've been dying to taste it."

Most reluctantly, Minerva opened her mouth. Umbridge slowly stuck her cum covered fingers in, and instinctively, McGonagall, closed her mouth around them, sucking off the fresh cum. With a satisfied smile, Umbridge stepped back.

"Now clean yourselves up. You're filthy." And she turned on her heel and left the office, making sure to leave the door wide open on her way out.


	3. The Price to Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry continues to avoid Umbridge until doing so puts Ginny in danger.

Despite Umbridge's warnings, Harry continued to do his best to avoid her in the days following the events in Professor McGonagall's office. Though his feelings about Umbridge's new methods of discipline were somewhat conflicted, he still would much rather avoid them if he could, and he was not sure how much he believed her threat of sending him to Askaban. She may have the full support of the Ministry behind her, but sending a student to Askaban just for disobeying her seemed extreme, even for Umbridge. And then there were the school governors. Umbridge still had to contend with them. Thus, it was a cool Monday afternoon, during which time Harry was supposed to be in Defense Against the Dark Arts, that he found himself once again staring out of the open windows of the Owlery, scanning the horizon for any sign of an approaching owl. It had now been nearly a week since he sent Headwig to find Dumbledore, and she had still not returned. Harry tried to reassure himself with the thought that her long absence must mean she had found him, that he was simply very far away. But a more logical part of him knew that it was far more likely that she was simply unable to find him. Sighing deeply, he exited the Owlery, carefully checking the Marauder's Map to make sure neither Filch nor Umbridge were nearby. Seeing that the coast was clear, Harry descended the stairs, wondering how best to spend the remaining quarter hour of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

As he turned the corner into an empty corridor, a door on the opposite end slammed open, and Hermione came storming out, looking upset. Before Harry could great her, she rushed off in the opposite direction, appearing not to have seen him. Harry stood for a moment, concerned. He had noticed her acting more reserved the last few days, but he had attributed it to stress. It was not uncommon for her to be less talkative when her work load was piling up, but perhaps there _was_ something going on. He had been fairly distracted himself. He resolved to ask Hermione about it the next chance he got. As he began to walk down the corridor once more, Moaning Myrtle drifted through the door to what Harry now saw was a girl's bathroom. 

"Myrtle! What was that about? Why's Hermione so upset?" he asked the ghost.  
  
Myrtle considered him for a moment before saying, "I don't think I should tell you. It's none of your business."  
  
"Yes it is." Harry retorted, "She's my friend."

"If she doesn't want to tell you, I'm certainly not going to. Besides, you've got your own problems to worry about. You're in trouble. Umbridge is looking for you. She's been telling all the ghosts to come and tell her if we spot you skulking around anywhere."

Harry blanched.   
  
"You- your not going to tell her, are you, Myrtle?" 

"No." said Myrtle flatly, "She was very rude to me. Told me she knew we were close, said she'd have me chucked out if I didn't help her. Like she could, even if she wanted to."  
  
"Thanks, Myrtle." said Harry, preparing to leave.  
  
"Wait, don't you want to stay for a while? You never visit me anymore, even after I helped you out with that golden egg. I thought you'd come and see me more often after that."  
  
"Uh- sorry, Myrtle, I've got to run. I promise I'll try to come and see you more often, okay?"  
  
"That's what you said last time." Myrtle said, sadly. "Oh, well. No one liked me when I was alive either." and she floated back through the door, mournfully.  
  
Feeling slightly guilty, Harry began to slowly trudge his way back to the Gryffindor common rooms. He had a free period next, and so was careful to keep checking the Marauder's Map all the way back to the common room, in case Umbridge was waiting for him, but his worries were unfounded. He met no one on his way to the common room, and approached the Fat Lady unencumbered. 

"Password?" she said. But before Harry could speak, the portrait hole was opened from the other side. Neville Longbottom came spilling out of it.  
  
"Oh, hello, Neville." said Harry.

"Harry! I was just coming to look for you! It's Ginny!"  
  
"What about Ginny?" Harry said, alarmed by the somewhat frantic look on Neville's face.   
  
"Umbridge has her, said to tell you you'd better come up to her office, or she'd punish Ginny instead. It sounded bad, Harry, she looked really angry. I think you'd better go."  
  
Harry swore, fury at Umbridge exploding inside him, and he turned on his heel and raced in the direction of the Umbridge's office. When he arrived, he teetered on the doorstep for a moment, fearing what Umbridge's punishment would be this time, but a familiar, and, unwelcome, excitment was also beginning to brew inside him. He knocked, and the door opened. The sight that met Harry's eyes exploded fresh parcels of fury inside him. Ginny, trussed up in Umbridge's favorite ropes, naked and gagged, hanging a few inches off the ground, suspended from the ceiling.   
  
"Ginny!" Harry yelled and rushed forward. Before he could make it to her, however, Umbridge's hand shot out and grabbed him by the arm, whirling him around to face her instead.  
  
"There you are, Mr. Potter. Longbottom found you, I trust? I thought he might. It's good to see that if your own wellbeing is of no concern to you, at least the wellbeing of one of your favorite classmates still is." Though she spoke in her same, simpering tone, her anger was noticeable, barely contained beneath the surface.   
  
"Let. Her. Go." growled Harry.

"I thought I had made it clear, Mr. Potter, that if you continued to skip our appointments, you would be sorry. Well, now you will be."  
  
"She didn't do anything. I'm here now, just let her go."  
  
"Now, yes. But whose to say after today, you'll simply continue in this little game of yours, sneaking around the school like a rat. No, I obviously must be even more clear with you. After what I have planned today, however, I hope you will begin to understand your situation a bit better. Now then."  
  
From her desk, Umbridge withdrew a short, leather whip.   
  
"Here is how this is going to work, Mr. Potter. I am going to strike miss Weasley here with this whip. You will choose where I hit her. Should you choose not to decide, I will decide for you, and I can promise you I will not be kind. Am I clear?"  
  
Harry looked back and forth between Ginny to Umbridge frantically, trying to think of a way out of the situation. At the same time, however, he again felt his cock begin to rise in his trousers. He could not deny Ginny's beauty, nor how much he did desire her, and as much as he hated to see her in this position, it was nonetheless quite exciting to see her naked for the first time.  
  
"Very well." said Umbridge when Harry failed to respond. And she cracked the whip across Ginny's exposed breasts. Ginny cried out in pain as the leather whipped her flesh, the sound muffled by the gag in her mouth.  
  
"Wait!" cried Harry, as the whip cracked for a second time.  
  
"I'm afraid it's too late, Mr. Potter." said Umbridge with a wicked grin, "But don't worry. You'll get your chance. The evening has only just begun."  
  
The whip cracked three more times, Ginny's breasts bouncing with each impact of the whip. Red marks began to appear across her skin, and as the whip hit one of her erect nipples squarely, tears began to fall from Ginny's eyes. Upon the fifth strike, Umbridge lowered the whip.   
  
"You may comfort her now, if you wish, Mr. Potter." said Umbridge.  
  
Harry started forward. "But" Umbridge amended, "Only between her legs."   
  
Harry glared in disgust at Umbridge. The thought of touching Ginny there had been a fantasy of his for some time, but not like this. The fact that Umbridge intended to force their first sexual encounter to be part of her sick games enraged Harry. He looked at Ginny, unsure what to do. She looked back at him, and after a moment, nodded. Harry swallowed and started forward. He placec his hand between Ginny's legs, and to his surprise, found that she was already quite wet. He began to rub slowly, and Ginny moaned, closing her eyes tightly. Fearing that she might be in pain, he paused and looked at her. She opened her eyes and looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Shall I keep going?" he asked nervously.   
  
Ginny nodded, frantically, and he began to rub her pussy once more, faster this time. Ginny moaned louder now, and Harry felt his blood begin to pump, cock twitching beneath his robes.   
  
"That's enough, Mr. Potter." Umbridge said sharply. And Harry stepped back. Ginny writhed as he did so, crying out in frustration for the orgasm she had just been so cruelly denied.   
  
"Now. This time, it will be you who strikes her, or her beating will be far less pleasant than the last." she crossed to him, proffering the whip. He looked to Ginny once again, who nodded, panting. Tentatively, he took the whip from Umbridge and stood in front of Ginny.   
  
"And, Mr. Potter. I shall be watching carefully. If you attempt to soften your blows, I will know. 

Gulping, Harry raised the whip, but lowered it quickly when he saw Ginny flinch.

"Tut, tut, Mr. Potter. Such a shame." She rose and snatched the whip from Harry's grasp, pushing him out of the way. "I did warn you." 

This time, she swung the whip up in an underhand motion, cracking it across Ginny's now swollen pussy. Ginny cried out in pain through he gag and Harry flinched in sympathy. Four more times, the whip cracked, eliciting sharp cries of pain from Ginny each time, and as Umbridge lowered the whip, Ginny brought her legs to her chest, whimpering in pain.   
  
"Go to her." said Umbridge.  
  
Harry rushed over to Ginny and began to envelop her in his arms. Suddenly he felt the whip crack across his own back and he grunted in pain.  
  
"Between her legs only, Potter." Umbridge hissed.

Glaring at her, Harry turned to Ginny once more, who nodded her again. Harry's fingers again met with slick, warm flesh, and he began to rub. Harry could feel the heat from the blows of the whip radiating off her enflamed pussy, and Ginny whimpered, clenching her fists and flexing her toes, but making no attempt to stop Harry. Soon, her whimpers turned to moans of pleasure, and as he increased the speed of his rubbing, inserting two fingers into her pussy, he felt her convulse, her head thrown back, and her cunt clenching his fingers. Her head fell forward onto his shoulder and she panted heavily, thick drops of spit falling from her gagged mouth.   
  
"Stop back now, Potter." said Umbridge, and Harry did, noticing his rock hard cock tenting visibly in his trousers as he did so. "And, undress." Harry looked at her, but from the expression on her face, he knew disobeying her at this stage would be folly. Slowly, he pulled off his robes and dropped them on floor. He pulled his shirt off over his head, and dropped his trousers to the ground, but then, he hesitated.   
  
"All of it, Potter. Or miss Weasely will suffer the consequences of your willfulness." 

Eyeing Ginny self-consciously, Harry pulled his underwear down and stepped out of them.  
  
Her eyes on Ginny, Umbridge approached Harry, grabbing him by the cock.   
  
"I believe I've made my methods quite clear, Miss Weasley?" she asked. Ginny nodded. "Good. Then, I trust you will answer my questions truthfully?" Ginny nodded again.  
  
Dolores smiled.  
  
"Good."  
  
She began to stroke Harry slowly, never taking her eyes off Ginny.   
  
"Do you find Mr. Potter attractive, Miss Weasley?"   
  
Ginny's face flushed even more than it already was, but she nodded, glancing at him quickly.  
  
"And do you like the look of his cock?"  
  
Ginny swallowed, but nodded once more. Harry felt his cock throb hard at Ginny's answer, his imagination suddenly running haywire.  
  
"You would like to fuck him, wouldn't you?" Umbridge asked, smiling devilishly. 

Ginny gave a short cry of surprise at the question, eyes flitting between Umbridge and Harry. Umbridge's free hand began to finger her whip, and she raised it suggestively. At this, Ginny made another small noise, and finally, nodded once again.  
  
"Good." said Umbridge. And she began to speed up her strokes of Harry's cock. Before he could stop himself, Harry felt his body stiffen, thick robes of cum shooting from his tip, and splattering on Ginny's feet. Much to Harry's relief, Umbridge did not continue to work his cock after he came, letting go of it and wiping her hands on a floral, pink, handkerchief. Harry stood, staring at the ground, feeling suddenly awkward. He glanced up at Ginny, whose eyes had a misty haze to them, but before he could even think what he might say, he was being pushed to the ground by Umbridge.   
  
"What-" he started. But Umbridge silenced him with a look. She waved her wand over him, and immediately, he felt his spent cock growing hard again.   
  
"No, please!" Harry moaned.  
  
"Oh, yes." replied Umbridge, and then, to Harry's utter horror, she began to remove her own cloths.

Dropping her violently pink robes, underneath which she wore nothing but a set of lacy, black lingerie, into her chair, she faced away from him and unhooked her large bra, dropping that too, suggestively onto her desk. Next, she slowly pulled down her panties, making sure Harry got a good look at her wrinkled pussy as she pushed her ass out towards him. She turned to face him now, and Harry was furious with himself as he felt his newly erect cock twitch in excitement. She was somehow less toad-like in appearance when naked. Her heavy breasts sagged down to her midriff, which was slightly rotund, and her hips were thick, but not overly so. A thin trail of hair led Harry's eye down to her pussy, which was noticeably red. Her lips were large and open, a small bead of cum visible at the entrance, betraying her own excitement. 

She walked over to where Harry was lying on the ground, and crouched over him, guiding his cock to her lips with her hand, and hovering for a moment, enjoying the conflicted expression on Harry's face, before sinking down onto his throbbing cock. Harry groaned in pleasure. It felt amazing, the heat, the pressure, the friction of skin agains skin as Umbridge began to bob up and down on him. Instinctively, Harry grabbed her by the hips, and began to thrust into her himself. He heard her chuckle as he did so.   
  
"Ah- eager, aren't you Mr- Oh! Potter." She was breathing heard, rosy circles appearing on her cheeks as she rode Harry's cock.   
  
Harry let out an involuntary curse as Umbridge's pussy squeezed his cock. She grabbed his wrists and forced his hands up to her tits, which he began to massage, unable to form enough rational thought to resist. He was lost in the pleasure of the moment, his eye shut, briefly forgetting entirely that Ginny was mere feet from them, watching every thrust. Neither did he notice, then, when Umbridge waved her wand, and Ginny fell to the floor, released from her bonds. And he did not see as Ginny sank to the ground, rubbing her pussy, apparently unable to help herself when faced with the sight of Harry fucking someone so passionately, even if it was Umbridge. He only became aware of the situation only when she let out a gentle moan of pleasure, and the sound was unencumbered by the gag that had been in her mouth. Though he was momentarily surprised, he was far too excited to bear it much thought. He returned his attention to Umbridge as she began to bounce faster and faster on his cock, moisture gushing from her pussy. Before long, Harry felt another wave of pleasure wash over him as he came, not even realizing in the moment that he had still been inside Umbridge when he did so. 

Legs shaking slightly, Umbridge stood, cum dripping out of her and running down her leg as she did so.   
  
"Clean up this mess, Weasley." She said, brandishing her whip, "And I'll let you have your fun with Mr. Potter."

Still fearing the whip, a mortified expression on her face, Ginny crawled slowly over to Umbridge and licked up the cum running down her leg. Then she moved higher and licked the Headmistresses pussy, forcing her tongue in as far as she could, lapping up the remaining cum.   
  
Harry stared, shocked as she did so, and Umbridge placed a hand on Ginny's head, pushing her deeper into her cunt. After a moment, Umbridge relinquished Ginny.   
  
"And now, Miss Weasley, as we all know you want to, you may fuck him."  
  
Ginny turned to Harry, an apologetic look on her face, and said, "I don't have to, if it too much. But Harry, I don't know how much longer I can stand it. She put a jinx on me, and its burning me up down there. I need a... release." she looked at him, a desperate expression on her face.  
  
Harry gulped, his cock still fully erect under Umbridge's spell, and nodded, not knowing what to say. A look of profound relief on her face, Ginny scrambled over to him and lowered herself onto his cock. She was far tighter than Umbridge had been, and Harry gritted his teeth as she slid down his length. It was not as unbearable as it had been when Professor McGonagall had jerked him so furiously in her office, but having sex again so soon after he came was intense. However, soon the unpleasantness subsided and he began to feel waves of pleasure wash over him as Ginny rode him. He had wanted this for so long, it was utterly strange to have it happen in these circumstances, with Umbridge watching closely. Nevertheless, he found himself unable to contain his grunts of pleasure, watching Ginny bobbing up and down on his cock, massaging her breasts, her face flushed with pleasure. Before long, Ginny let out a loud moan of pleasure, and Harry felt her tighten around his cock. She rode him for a few more moments, then slid off of him, panting.  
  
"Finish him, girl. Then you may both go." Umbridge said, almost indifferently.   
  
"Yes, Professor." Ginny said breathlessly, and she began to jerk Harry's cock, slowly at first, and then rising in pace, until she was beating his dick as fast as she could. For the third time that afternoon, Harry felt his balls contract, and cum once again sprayed from his cock, this time landing on his own chest. To Harry's surprise, Ginny began to lick it up, unprompted by Umbridge, who had sunk into her chair and was lazily playing with her pussy.  
  
"Very well, then. You may go." she said.   
  
"But, Professor, my clothes..." said Ginny.  
  
Umbridge smiled, "It would appear Mr. Potter's clothes are all that's left. Run along now."

The walk back the common room would have been awkward enough, without having only one set of clothing between them. Luckily, Harry had been wearing a shirt and trousers under his robes, so they did not have to walk back naked. But Harry had a hard time keeping his eye's off of Ginny as they went, knowing that she was wearing nothing but his own, slightly too large robes. They did not say a word to each other all the way back to the common room, both blushing furiously. And they made there ways to their respective dormitories immediately when they got back. 

The last thought in Harry's mind as he drifted off to sleep that night was the sight of Ginny, on the floor, licking his cum off of Umbridge's leg. 


	4. Unwilling Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends his Saturday eluding Umbridge in Hogsmeade. As he makes his way out of the village, he encounter's Malfoy. The two duel, and are subsequently brought to Umbridge for Punishment.

As dusk began to fall over the village of Hogsmeade, Harry decided he should probably be heading back to school. He drained the last of his Butterbeer and exited The Three Broomsticks, pulling his cloak around him as he entered the chill night air. He made his way in the direction of Honeydukes, intending to take the secret passage in the cellar back to school. It had been a somewhat lonely day, sitting alone in The Three Broomsticks, wiling away the hours with a bit of homework. Madam Rosmerta had been kind enough not to question why he was in Hogsmeade, even though Harry was sure she knew he wasn't supposed to be, and he was extremely grateful to her for it. He was just peaking through the Honeyduke's windows to see if the coast was clear when he suddenly saw a shock of blonde hair emerging from The Hog's Head Inn. It was Malfoy. They stared at each other for a moment, suspiciously, before Harry said, 

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? It isn't a Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
"I could ask you the same question, Potter." Malfoy said, irritatedly,  "Hiding from Professor Umbridge are you? Scared she might put you in detention?"

Anger at Malfoy's jibe flared within Harry, "And what are you doing, Malfoy? Having a chat with a couple of Deatheaters, were you? Reminiscing about your deadbeat father?"   
  
Now it was Malfoy's turn to look furious.   
  
"You keep your mouth shut about my father, Potter. I'll see him again soon enough, mark my words."  
  
"Yeah, well, once you've joined him in Askaban, Malfoy, I'm sure you will. Maybe you can bring you mother along as well, then you can be one big happy family again, eh? Right where you belong, stuck with a load of dementors."   
  
At this, Malfoy drew his wand. Harry mirrored him without conscious thought, pulling his wand from his robes and shouting, "Pretego!" just in time to send Malfoy's curse flying off in the direction of the Shrieking Shack. Rolling behind a row of barrels, Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Malfoy dived out of the way and sent another curse in Harry's direction, which hit the lamp behind him, blowing it to pieces and sending shards of glass and globules of burning oil flying everywhere. By now, doors were beginning to slam open and proprietors of the many shops that lined the lane were emerging, looking around for the source of the commotion. Harry swore. This was not the quiet exit from the village he had been intending to make. He wished he had thought to put on his invisibility cloak sooner.   
  
"What on earth is going on out here?" came a shocked voice over Harry's shoulder. He looked up to see the old woman who owned Honeydukes staring at him, her husband peering over her shoulder. 

"Nothing." said Harry, scrambling to his feet.   
  
"That doesn't look like nothing to me." Said the man, gesturing to the shattered lamp. "Good heavens, boy, what are you even doing out here? It can't be a Hogsmeade weekend, can it? We'd have had a lot more business than that if it was."  
  
"No, dear, it isn't." Said the woman, looking sternly at Harry, "The next one isn't until December. So, what exactly are you doing here, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Before Harry could respond, the proprietor of the Hog's Head came trudging up to them, dragging Malfoy by the arm.   
  
"It seems we have a couple of students out of bounds." he growled, "Now I don't know what you two think you're playing at, but whatever problem you've got with each other, keep it off of our property." he turned to the Honeyduke's owners, "I've sent word to the school. Someone should be here to collect them shortly."

* * *

  
Harry and Malfoy now stood in Umbridge's office, glaring in opposite direction as Umbridge sat behind her desk, surveying them quietly.   
  
"Mr. Potter, I am not surprised to see here. He has earned himself plenty of detentions this year. Mr. Malfoy, however... I expected better of you." she said, finally.   
  
"It's not my fault," began Malfoy, "Potter attacked me."  
  
Flaring with indignation, Harry began to protest hotly, but Umbridge silenced them both with a raised hand.   
  
"I do not wish to hear excuses." she said, "You have both been caught out of bounds, dueling no less, and damaging Hogsmeade property. You can rest assured the punishment will be severe, starting with 100 points each from Gryfindor and Slytherin. No, no objections, Mr. Malfoy," she said as Malfoy began to protest, "you have both broken school rules, and you will both be punished accordingly."

Suddenly, she stood. 

"And I see no reason to delay."

Sudden foreboding filled Harry as a familiar gleam of excitement appeared in her eye. She waved her wand and gags appeared in both Harry and Malfoy's mouths. Another wave, and their clothes vanished. A third wave, and their hands were bound behind their backs. Intense embarrassment filed Harry as, fight it though he might, blood began to rush to his cock. Luckily, Malfoy did not seem to notice, being far too preoccupied with these sudden and humiliating circumstances. Harry glanced at him. His face was flushed with anger and embarrassment and he was struggling to extricate himself from the bonds.   
  
"There is no point in fighting, Mr. Malfoy. In this instance, you could take a lesson from Mr. Potter, here. See how willingly has learned to accept it? And he's already getting hard for me." Umbridge smiled sweetly at Harry, who felt his face burning with humiliation as Malfoy's eyes flicked over to his now fully erect cock.   
  
"Now then, Mr. Potter, I fear you may be becoming a bit too accustomed to the sort of treatment you have received the previous two times we've met, and I would hate for you to think of these detentions as anything but a punishment, so today we will be returning to a more straightforward approach."  

Umbridge pointed her wand once at Harry's groin, then once at Malfoys, and gave it a quick upward flick. At once, lengths of leather cord wrapped themselves tightly around Harry's scrotum, restricting the flow of blood to his balls, and then shot themselves into the ceiling, lifting them into the air. Thankfully, the cords stopped before too long, and Harry was still able to stand moderately comfortably without putting too much strain on his tightly bound balls. Glancing to his left, Harry could see that Malfoy had suffered the same fate. He stood with his pelvis pushed forward in an effort to alleviate the strain. Just as Harry's were, his smooth balls were suspended towards the ceiling, and his cleanly shaven cock, which to Harry's surprise, had now also become quite hard, lay flat against his stomach. 

"There now," said Umbridge, circling around her desk to approach them, "that's more like it." she lifted Malfoy's long, slender cock off his stomach for a moment, and then allowed it to fall back, hitting Malfoy's skin with a dull slap. She spent a moment examining each of them, squeezing their balls, puling back their foreskins, gently stroking them, before stepping back and pulling from her desk a thick, wooden paddle.   
  
"Since it was 100 points from each of you, I think it will be ten paddles each. To begin with, at least."  
  
Malfoy was looking panicky at this point, shaking his head frantically as Umbridge approached.   
  
"Since Mr. Malfoy seems so apprehensive, Mr. Potter, I think I will begin with you, in order to show him how simple it really is."    
  
She stood in front of Harry and rested the paddle on his balls, smiling cruelly, before raising it up, and bringing it down hard with a dull thump. Harry _screamed_ into his gag as sharp needles of pain shot through him, emanating from his bound balls, followed closely by a deep, dull ache which radiated from where the paddle had struck, and washed over his entire abdomen.   
  
Leaving him to recover briefly from the pain, Umbridge moved on to Malfoy.   
  
"You see, Mr. Malfoy? It's really quite straight forward." And she brought the paddle down on Malfoy's balls with a sharp slap. Malfoy writhed in pain and struggled against his bonds as Umbridge delivered two more whacks of the paddle in quick succession before letting him go. Tears of pain were beginning to well up in Malfoy's eyes as he whimpered, legs tucked together. 

Harry did his best to brace himself, but to no avail. Umbridge struck his balls with the paddle four times in a row, each time, swinging harder. The pain threatened to overwhelm Harry, and he could feel himself becoming nauseous by the last strike. He barely noticed as Umbridge returned to Malfoy and delivered two more, painful whacks to his already bruised balls. 

"I think you boys need a bit of break, don't you?" she said, standing back to lean against her desk, admiring her handiwork. Harry and Malfoy both nodded weakly, breathing hard.   
  
"Yes." said Umbridge. She set the paddle on the desk and began to undo her robes, which she allowed to drop to the floor. This time, she wore nothing underneath them, and even through all the pain in his balls, Harry felt his cock begin to rise once more, memories of their previous encounter flooding into this mind.    
  
Umbridge smiled.   
  
"I think I will allow you both a brief bit of pleasure, since you have done so well so far. However, there will be one condition. You may only touch each other, not yourselves." She waved her wand again and Harry felt the ropes that had held his hands behind his back vanish. "And, just to makes this a bit more interesting." She pointed her wand at them and said, "Calidium." 

At her words, Harry felt himeself become more aroused than he had ever been before in his life. His cock twitched and he felt precum dripping from the end of it. Umbridge sat on her desk, legs spread wide, and began to rub her neatly trimmed pussy glancing between him and Malfoy to see which one would break first. Seeing Harry's hand reaching towards his own cock, Umbridge flicked her wand, saying "Uh, uh, uh, you know the rules, Potter." 

As she did so, Harry suddenly found himself unable to touch his cock. Try as he might, his hand would not obey his commands. Glancing over at Malfoy, Harry saw that he was likewise unable to touch himself. Harry stared at Malfoy's cock, watching the precum leak out onto his stomach. He tried to look away, but found himself unable to do so. Casting his eyes upward for a moment, he saw that Malfoy's eyes were similarly trained on Harry's own cock. Then, he looked up, and their eyes locked. They stared at each other for a moment, then, agreeing for the first time in their lives, in a moment of pure, sexual desperation, both nodded. Their hands shot out and grasped one other's cocks. They each began to stroke the other wildly, groaning in pleasure, eyes closed, and heads thrown back. Out of all the bizarre and humiliating experiences Harry had had this year, this had to be the strangest. The feeling of Malfoy's hand on his erect cock, in that moment, with Umbridge's jinx affecting him, was one of the most incredible things he had ever felt. It felt so good that Harry's knees began to shake, the only thing keeping him upright was the length of rope that tied his balls to the ceiling. Suddenly, Harry felt Malfoy jerk and his cock tense up. He opened his eyes in time to see a stream up cum shooting out of Malfoy's tip, splattering across his chest and torso. Harry continued to stroke for a moment or two before releasing Malfoy's cock. Malfoy likewise relinquished Harry and let his head sink to his chest, breathing hard.   
  
"Now, now, Malfoy," said Umbridge, standing up and approaching him, "that isn't very gentlemanly, is it? Potter made you cum, and you aren't going to return the favor?"  
  
Malfoy looked up at her, resentment and embarrassment coloring his face.   
  
"Make him cum, Draco," she whispered in his ear, allowing her heavy breasts to rest on his cum covered chest, one hand caressing his bruised, purple balls, "or I'll beat your balls until sunrise."  
  
Malfoy gulped, and, not wishing to test Umbridge, returned his hand to Harry's cock and began to stroke it. An unfamiliar sense of gratitude towards Umbridge filled Harry as Malfoy's hand glided up and down his throbbing cock. Without thinking, lost in a haze of pleasure, Harry's hand reached out and squeezed one of Dolores' ample bosoms. 

"Oh, you are eager today, aren't you, Mr. Potter?" said Umbridge, a look of slight surprise on her face. "Well, let me make myself a bit more comfortable in that case."   
  
She reached down and began to stroke Malfoy's cock, managing to get it hard again remarkably quickly. Then, she widened her stance and guided Malfoy inside her, undulating her hips where she stood, fucking Malfoy's cock while standing, one hand on Harry's balls as Harry continued to massage her sagging tits. Harry's knees began to shake in earnest now, as his cock throbbed in pleasure. Malfoy's hand worked him fast, squeezing hard, trying to make him cum as quickly as possible while Umbridge fucked him, Umbridge's own hand applying moderate pressure to his already bruised and beaten balls. It was not long before Harry felt the pleasure rise to it's zenith, his cock tense, and thick robes of cum shoot out and covering Malfoy's hand. Malfoy let go quickly, but Umbridge took over and continued to jerk him at the pace Malfoy had been. Harry groaned in pain at the shear intensity of the feeling. He writhed in his bonds and whimpered as Umbridge stroked his oversensitive tip, her other hand on Malfoy's hip as she continued to ride him.   
  
"You're mine until I finish, Potter." she said, breathlessly, a horrible smile on her face. 

In desperation, hoping to hasten the process, Harry reached his hand down to Umbridge's wet pussy and began to rub her clit. Umbridge bit her lip as he did so, and she inhaled sharply. He quickened his pace, noticing Umbridge's reaction, and moving his free hand to continue massaging her tits. He rolled a nipple between his fingers and Umbridge let out a small moan. She was fucking Malfoy harder now, gyrating her hips against his pelvis, taking the entire length of his shaft into her gaping pussy. Suddenly she threw her head back and let out a small, "Oh!" jerking Harry's cock even faster as she did so, causing Harry to yell into his gag as his overstimulated penis overloaded his brain with signals of distress. Finally, she let Harry go, sliding off of Malfoy's cock, which was now slick with her cum, and retreating to lean against her desk once more. Her face was flushed, her eyes closed, breathing heavily. After a moment, her breathing slowed once more and she opened her eyes to look at the two, utterly spent, young men before her, their balls still tied, suspended in presentation to their headmistress, as cum dripped down their bodies and onto the floor.  
  
"Well, boys, I think that was enough of a reprieve, don't you?" said Umbridge, "We've had our fun, but now it's time to return to the matter at hand: your punishment. I believe it was five more for each of you, was it not?" and she picked up the paddle from her desk, spinning it in her hand, eyeing them contentedly.   
  
"But who shall be first? Mr. Potter, perhaps?"   
  
Harry whimpered and shook his head, still breathing hard. He looked down at his bruised balls and touched them, gingerly, assessing the damage.   
  
"But, then, Potter was quite the gentleman during our little diversion. Mr. Malfoy on other hand."  
  
Malfoy began to shake his head once again as Umbridge approached him, doing his best to cover himself, trying to tuck his battered testicles between his legs. The ropes prevented this however, keeping his balls suspended too high for his legs to reach.   
  
"Always struggling, Draco, really. You ought to be more like Potter and learn to take your punishment."  
  
She lifted the hefty, wooden paddle, but then stopped, an idea seeming to occur to her.  
  
"You know, in fact, I think this may be the perfect opportunity to test Mr. Potter's obedience." 

She grinned a wicked grin, and then, with a wave of her wand, the robes tying harry vanished, and he fell to his knees next to Malfoy, who looked furious now, struggling at this bonds once more.   
  
"I'm curious, Mr. Potter, whether you have finally learned your lesson - whether you fill finally fall in line. Over the last few weeks I believe I have demonstrated to you the consequences of continuing to break rules. And I have demonstrated what will happen if you attempt to escape punishment. I expect you recall our little get together with Miss Weasely? And with Professor McGonagall? And now today, with Mr. Malfoy. I think it should be clear to you where you stand, however, I would like to know for certain. So, I am going to give you a choice. You can leave this office right now, and be certain that further, and harsher, punishment will follow. Or, you can simply, finally obey. What will it be, Mr. Potter? Will you obey your headmistress?  
  
Harry, still on his hands and knees, stared at the ground, thinking hard. No matter what he did, he could not deny it, she was right. She always caught him in the end, and her punishments were getting worse. He shuddered to think what her 'harsher punishments' might be. But at the same time, the idea of falling in line and obeying her, of allowing her to win, disgusted him. He felt fury and indignation flare in him once again, but this time.. this time it was different. It was now tempered by fear, and by reason. He knew that if he continued to go on as he had, things would only get worse for him, and for his friends. Umbridge had proven that she had no qualms with punishing those around him in order to get to him. No, there was no way out. No way other than doing what she said, whatever she said. It was the only way to keep himself and his friends safe. As much as he hated it, it was his only option. Slowly, he got to his feet, head still bowed slightly.  
  
"Will you obey?" repeated Umbridge.

Slowly, ever so slowly, with the feeling that he was sealing his fate for good, Harry nodded.  
  
Dolores smiled an awful, toad-like smile.  
  
"I thought you would." and in a quick motion, she brought the paddle up between his legs, bringing him once again to his knees. Harry doubled over in pain, but soon felt his head being jerked back to look up at Umbridge. She was holding out the paddle to him, and as she pressed it into his hands, she gestured to Malfoy.  
  
"Now, serve your mistress."


	5. Obedience

Since his last detention, Harry had kept his word and fallen in line Umbridge's wishes. No longer did he raise his voice in objection to her pallid reassurances that everything was fine. No longer did he disobey her directions, nor skip class in attempt to avoid her - he simply kept his head down and worked in silence, doing his best not to meet her gaze. This is where he was to be found on Friday evening, quietly finishing his essay on non-confrontational defensive strategies. He had served his final detention for the classes he had missed earlier in the week, as was looking forward to finally having a weekend off. Although, a small part of him, which he was fervently trying to quash, also felt a strange disappointment about the end of their meetings in Umbridge's office. Lost in uneasy thoughts as the bell rang and he headed to Umbridge's desk to hand in his essay, it took him several moments to realize that she was speaking to him.  
  
"Potter, are you listening to me?" she barked, bringing him sharply back to reality.

"What? Oh, sorry, Professor. What were you saying?"  
  
"I was saying that I wish you to come to my office this evening. Six o'clock." 

"What? But, I thought my detentions were over?" Harry blurted, a strange mix of trepidation and excitement filing him. Perhaps their visits were not at an end after all, perhaps Umbridge intended to continue his punishments indefinitely.  
  
"Oh, yes, Potter, yes, they are. I am not asking you to come to my office as your professor, but as myself, as..." she lowered her voice as the last of the students filed out of the classroom, "your mistress."  
  
She smiled, reaching out slowly and running a finger down his chest, sending a thrill up his spine.   
  
"It is by no means required that you join me, but I shall be _most_ disappointed if you do not. You wouldn't want to disappoint me, now, would you?" her voice was low and husky as her fingers lazily played with the front of his robes.  
  
Harry gulped, feeling hot blood rise in his face, and his heart began to pump faster.  
  
"You need not reply now, pet. I expect to see you in my office later. You may go."  
  
Harry exited to room quickly, a confusing swirl of emotions filling his mind. This was most unlike the Umbridge he had come to know in his detentions. Her voice was not harsh, but soft, and... seductive? He had hardly thought it possible for the word to describe someone as despicable as Umbridge, and yet... He pictured the heady look in her eyes as she had spoken, the faint rosy circle upon her cheeks as she played with the front of his robes. His initial reaction was that he must, of course, not comply with her wishes. Why would he willingly give up his free evening to spend time with Dolores Umbridge? He would decline her offer, of course he would. Even as he made the decision, however, he knew he would not keep it. He tried desperately to convince himself not to go, but an inexorable force seemed to be drawing him towards her door, and as six o'clock arrived, he found himself standing outside her office, hand raised to knock.   
  
"Enter." came the sickeningly sweet voice from inside the room.  
  
Harry pushed open the door. He had not known what he was expecting, but it had not been this. Umbridge was sitting, relaxed, upon the edge of her desk, one leg crossed over the other, her hands folded in her lap. She wore a sheer, blue, silken dressing gown, and a lazy smile was playing upon her lips as he entered.

"I'm so glad you decided to join me, Harry." she said.

Taken aback by the use of his first name, Harry said nothing.  
  
Umbridge laughed a most un-Umbridge like laugh. It was soft, and charming - no trace of her usual sickly sweet facade.   
  
"I take it you're wondering why I've asked you here." she said, standing up from her desk. Her gown was closed, but unfastened, the only thing keeping it from slipping off her body was the friction of soft fabric against skin.   
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, you see," she took a step towards him, the thin silk rustling, threatening with every movement to come undone, "I have so enjoyed our little meetings here. I know that for you they have been a trying experience - they were punishments after all. However," she took another step closer, the edge of the gown now barely clinging to the protruding flesh of her noticeably erect nipples, "now that that is all over, and you have proven yourself so capable and willing to fall in line..." she took one final step towards him, and the front of her gown fell open, revealing her large, smooth breasts, with their stiff, pink nipples, as well as her neatly shaven pussy, already scarlet with excitement. Harry gulped again, feeling his cock stiffen beneath his robes. "

"You know," she said in a whisper, "it has not been lost on me the excitement you feel when you are here with me. It's obvious." she thrust her hand forward, grabbing hold of the erection beneath the thick fabric of his robes, "You've tried to hide it, I know - to deny it, to deny the desire you feel. But I see it, pet. Why not simply give in and accept it? Think how much better you will feel if you allow yourself to act on those instincts." she was quite close to him now, her breasts mere inches from his chest, her hand slowly rubbing his throbbing cock over his robes.  
  
Harry's heart was beating faster than ever as he gazed at Umbridge's naked body. He felt as if her were on the edge of a cliff, looking down. A sense of vertigo threatened to overwhelm him.

"You know this is what you want, my pet. Just reach out and take it." her voice was soft and inviting in a way Harry had never heard it before. It seemed to call to him, urging him onward, whispering in his ear to jump, to cast himself over the edge of the precipice. He felt a violent urge to run, to escape this madness, but something was rooting him to the spot. He knew he should leave, should not accept this invitation, for it was surely a trap, but his body seemed to have a will of its own. Try as he might, he could not stop himself from slowly reaching up, his fingers inches from Umbridge's inviting breasts. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, his mind was a haze of conflicting desires and actions, and then - he felt his hands make contact, and he squeezed as Umbridge let out a small gasp of pleasure.  
  
"You've made the right choice, pet. Now for your reward."   
  
And she plunged her hand into his robes, wrapping her fingers around his cock. Harry groaned in pleasure as she stroked him, instinctually massaging her massive breasts as she did so.   
  
"Now, now. Patience, my pet." Umbridge said, pulling her hand from his robes. She turned and circled around her desk, gesturing for him to follow. "Come with me."  
  
Nonplused, Harry follower her. She pulled out her wand and tapped the portrait behind her desk. Immediately, the section of wall on which it was hanging swung inward, revealing a short passage, through which Harry was just able to make out the chamber beyond. Dolores led him through the passage, the wall closing up behind them as they went, and soon they emerged into a large, dimly lit chamber, roughly the size of his dormitory. On the far side of the room, there was a large floor to ceiling window overlooking the grounds. Beside that was a fireplace, a merry fire crackling inside it, with a large, pink, plush sofa facing it. An open door off to the right, as Harry glanced through it, seemed to lead to a bedroom, and Harry realized these must be Umbridge's personal living quarters. With a flick of her wand, Umbridge lit the lamps scattered throughout the room, brightening it significantly.   
  
"Shoes off, dear." said Umbridge. 

Harry pulled off his shoes and set them by the door, where he stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do.   
  
"Come here, pet, let me look at you." said Umbridge. She had circled around the couch and was now lounging on it, her gown open, legs spread. 

Harry walked around the couch and stood in front of Umbridge, feeling sheepish. He could feel his cock twitching against the inside of his robes as he watched Umbridge casually rubbing her swollen pussy.   
  
"Strip." ordered Umbridge.   
  
Harry swallowed, and began to pull off his robes. They fell to the floor as he removed his shirt. Umbridge smiled as his pants followed, leaving him in nothing but his loose underwear. He started to pull them off as well, but Umbridge stopped him.   
  
"Wait. Let me." she said, and pulled him closer to her. Harry bit his lip as he felt Umbridge's hands brush against his stiff cock. She hooked her fingers in the sides of his briefs and ever so slowly pulled them down. His cock sprang upward as it was released from the thin fabric and Umbridge let out a soft giggle. She eyed his throbbing member hungrily and then, to Harry's surprise, leaned forward and began to suck his cock slowly. The slick warmth and pressure of her mouth felt incredible and Harry let out a gasp of pleasure.  
  
"Oh god, Professor." he whispered involuntarily.   
  
Immediately, Umbridge stopped,   
  
"Mistress." she corrected him.   
  
"Right, sorry. Mistress." amended Harry and Umbridge smiled.   
  
"Now, I want to watch you cum. Stand there and wank yourself to your mistress." she said, pointing to a spot in front of the fire.   
  
Harry obeyed, bringing his hand to his cock and starting to stroke. 

"You will say 'yes, Mistress' when I give you a command, do you understand, pet?"  
  
Harry swallowed again, wondering what he had gotten himself into, "Yes, Mistress."  
  
"Good. Now wank for your Mistress."  
  
Harry continued to stroke his cock, his eyes glued to Umbridge's scarlet pussy as she rubbed herself, occasionally flicking upwards to watch her heavy breasts heave up and down as she breathed, or to watch her eyes as she stared at his throbbing cock. He quickened his pace, feeling the pleasure begin to build.   
  
"You will ask permission before you cum, pet. Do you understand?" breathed Umbridge, her face red, her pussy slick with fluid.   
  
"Yes, mistress." 

A few more moments passed in silence as they watched each other, Harry furiously stroking his cock, Umbridge now with two fingers sliding in and out of her cunt, one hand squeezing her tit. 

"May I cum, mistress?" Harry asked, breathlessly.   
  
"Not yet, pet."  
  
Harry bit the inside of his cheek, trying to distract himself, to edge himself away from the inevitable orgasm.   
  
"Please, mistress!" 

"No, and don't you dare stop stroking that cock, either."  
  
Harry clenched his teeth, focusing everything he had on not cumming, whimpering to himself.   
  
"Mistress, please may I cum?" He said desperately.   
  
"Yes, pet, come here, cum on your mistress!" moaned Umbridge finally.   
  
Harry rushed forward, still stroking his cock, making it to his mistress just in time. Thick ropes of hot cum shot from his cock onto Umbridge's, ample breasts, which glistened with sweat as she breathed hard.

"Mmm, you never disappoint my pet." said Umbridge, gathering up the cum and sucking it off her fingers. She looked him up and down with an appraising eye. Grasping his cock, she pulled back the foreskin and sucked deeply, yet gently on the tip, extracting every ounce of cum she could. Harry gasped as she stimulated his spent cock, simultaneously reveling and despairing in the sensation. He felt the urge to place his hand on her head, to weave his fingers into her hair, but he dared not, fearing her punishment. After several more minutes of this ecstatic agony, Umbridge relinquished him, licking her lips.   
  
"Now, my pet, you have come this far. Are you ready to take the final step? Are you ready to obey? To submit yourself to me?" 

She stood, pulling her wand from the pocket of the gown. A familiar trepidation filled Harry.   
  
"What do you mean? What are you going to do? Uh- Mistress." Harry added at the last second.   
  
Umbridge smiled an unsettling smile.   
  
"I am going to cement my control. You have made great strides recently in your obedience, but I must have my assurances. Merely a formality, my pet, you understand."  
  
Harry was willing to bet the entirety of his Gringotts vault he knew what she was intending. The Imperius curse. She wanted to make sure it was impossible for him to disobey her. She would not know of course that he had learned to shrug off the effects of the curse in his fourth year.   
  
"Well then, pet? Are you prepared to serve your mistress? Fully and completely?"   
  
Harry's heart was pounding in his chest. He knew, had known since the moment he entered Umbridge office, that if he decided to back out now, there would be punishment. He recalled the pain of his previous punishments and his hand involuntarily moved to his balls. They were still bruised from Umbridge's paddle. But what would she do if she placed to curse on him and he broke free? Perhaps he could simply not fight it? But then, what would she make him do? He thought frantically for a moment, before deciding that his best course of action would be to allow her to place the curse on him, and simply pretend that it affected him. At least then he might be able to find a moment to slip away if he needed to.   
  
Taking a deep, steadying breath, he nodded.   
  
"Yes, Mistress."  
  
Umbridge's horrible smile widened.   
  
"Good."  
  
She pointed her wand at his forehead, and in a soft voice, said, "Imperio totalus."   
  
Immediately all thought fled from Harry's mind, and he felt a happy contentment wash over him. For a moment, he simply stood there, patiently waiting for instructions. When they came, in the form of Umbridge's soft voice saying, "sit", however, he felt the familiar voice in the back of his mind saying, "No." He expected, as had happened many times before, that this voice would grow stronger, louder, before retaking control over his actions. And in part, it did. He regained enough of his mind to understand his situation, and as he felt himself sitting down on the couch, smiling pleasantly, a sense of doom invaded him. _He could not break free of the curse._ Umbridge's control was too tight, too exact. He felt panic well up inside him as he realized what he had done. For, now he was Umbridge's. Fully and completely. And he could not disobey. Umbridge smiled her toad like smile.   
  
"Excellent, my pet. Now, you are _mine._ "  

 

 


	6. Quick Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to update everyone about what's happening.

Hey guys! Just a quick note to let you know what's going on. With the last few chapters, I've felt that Hermione and Harry's storylines were going in very different directions, so much so in fact that it no longer really made sense that they were happening in the same universe. For that reason, I'd decided to adapt Hermione's storyline into a different work, currently titled [Roseleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545710?view_full_work=true) - after the latest chapter of her story. I'm aiming for this to be a much more down to earth, realistic story, drawing a bit more from canon, and focusing less on just straight-up smut. That being said, I'm not very enthusiastic about redoing the entire story, so what's written so far will mostly remain the same, with a few exceptions - notably the first chapter, which I _have_ decided to rewrite entirely. Hopefully it still fits with the rest of the chapters and it will all be smooth sailing form here on out. 

 

So, what does that mean for fans of Harry's storyline? Not much! Harry story will stay right here, and continue on it's smutty, smutty course. I will be removing Hermione's storyline from The Privileges of Power soon, though, so if you're here for that, head on over to [Roseleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545710?view_full_work=true) for future updates! Thanks for reading and giving kudos, everyone! 


	7. Insubordination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is given a task by his mistress, a task which he fails to complete. Punishment abounds.

Harry stood next to the plump sofa in Umbridge's chamber's, waiting attentively for instructions. Umbridge herself was lounging comfortably in front of the fire, absentmindedly flicking through a copy of Witch Weekly. Just as last time, she wore a shear silken dressing gown, which hung open, revealing her nude form. Harry was garbed in his new uniform, which Umbridge had presented to him that very evening. There was very little to it. It consisted entirely of a maid's apron, cut so low that it left nothing to the imagination - the rim of the fabric rested just above his penis, covering nothing but a small portion of his pubic hair - and silver ring that she had slipped around his cock and balls. Charmed, she had informed him, so as to alert her any time he felt aroused. Apart from those two things, Harry was entirely naked. After having him strip that evening, she had taken his clothes and tossed them into the fire. At least for the time being, she had said, he would be given a single set of robes to wear outside of her chambers. _For the time being_ \- that was the phrase that filled him with unease. As he watched the fabric slowly burn away, Harry had yet again felt a sense of vertigo overcome him. The only thing that had kept him upright was Umbridge's spell, which ensured that a part of him was always focused solely on attending to her desires. His living quarters were another thing that had suddenly and abruptly changed for Harry. As soon as he had donned his new costume, Umbridge had informed him that he would now be sleeping in her chambers with her. She had set up a small bed, just large enough for him to lie in, at the foot of her own. This was were he would be spending his nights from now on.

The part of Harry that was still allowed to think for itself was so far beyond panic at this point, that he felt numb. Overnight, his entire world had fallen out from beneath his feet, and was now replaced with this life of humiliation and servitude. There was nothing he could do, no escape in sight. He had already tried everything he could think of to break free of the curse, but to no avail. As a precaution, Umbridge had confiscated his wand as well, and even if he somehow managed to take it back, her curse would not allow him to cast any spells. She had him now, owned him, wholly and completely. And there was not a thing he could do about it. Even through all his shock and numb panic, however, there was still a part of him, the part of him he had been trying all year to resist, that was ecstatic about his new circumstances, that fervently looked forward to all the depraved and humiliating acts that she would force him to do now, would do _to_ him. Every time he allowed his thoughts to wander in this direction, he felt a rush of blood and his cock begin to stiffen, as it did now, as Harry watched the last of this old school robes turn to ash. 

"Such a naughty pet, you are." murmured Umbridge, still flicking through her magazine, "Getting aroused just from standing next to your mistress? You'll have to be punished. Wank, then, and be quick about it. I have a task I wish to discuss with you."  
  
Immediately, Harry began to stroke his growing erection, a sense of relief taking hold of him at his Mistress' instructions.   
  
"May I look at you, Mistress?" he asked.

"You may. Come stand here, in front of the fire. You may cum on your mistress' feet."   
  
Harry rushed to stand in front of the fire, facing his mistress, staring at her gorgeous tits and her beautiful pussy, with its large, wrinkled lips and massive clit. It did not take long for Harry to reach orgasm, and he fell to his knees, jerking his cock furiously over his Mistress' extended feet. He groaned in pleasure as cum shot of his dick onto Umbridge's toes. He began to slow his pace, but then, Umbridge said,   
  
"No, pet. Keep stroking it, and clean this mess up." she proffered her cum soaked foot to his mouth.   
  
Unable to disobey, Harry continued to stroke his sensitive cock, shuddering in discomfort as he leaned forward and began to lick the cum from Umbridge's foot. 

"Stand up." Umbridge said when he finished.  
  
Harry stood, still stroking his cock. As he straightened, Umbridge's newly clean foot flew upward and struck him hard, between the legs. Harry grunted in pain before another kick collided with his balls, followed by a solid knee as Umbridge stood and brought her leg up between his legs for a third time. This last strike brought Harry to his knees once more, where still stroking his overstimulated penis, he felt Umbridge take hold of his head and shove it forward into her crotch. Without waiting for instructions, Harry began to lick her pussy, sucking at the fat lips, lingering on the engorged clit. Abusing her pet seemed to have turned her on quite a bit, because it was not long before she too, was wracked by a powerful orgasm. Harry felt his mouth fill as she squirted onto his face. He swallowed, then looked up at Umbridge, who delivered one, final, hard kick to his swollen balls, then sank back onto the sofa.   
  
"You may stop." she said, breathlessly.   
  
"Thank you, mistress." Harry gasped, releasing his spent cock. 

Slowly caressing her still swollen pussy Umbridge said,   
  
"Well then, my pet. Now that that's taken care of, I have a task for you."  
  
"Mistress?"   
  
"I need you to tempt Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Temp, her, mistress?" Harry asked, a feeling of trepidation coming over him.  
  
"Sexually. You are to cum for her at the next opportunity. Stay back after class, and then when you're alone with her, seduce her. Get her to fuck you. Do what you must, but make sure someone is around to catch you at it. It is vital that you both be caught. Do you understand, pet?"  
  
Harry swallowed hard. He could not believe this was happening. What she was asking him to do. He had no idea how he would even pull it off. He could feel his indignation and anger rise to the surface, fighting against the spell, looking for any weakness in Umbridge's enchantment, but he could find none. Try as he might, he could not stop himself from nodding his head, and saying calmly,  
  
"Yes, Mistress." 

"Good slave." 

* * *

 

The bell rang and the usual flurry of activity filled the Transfiguration classroom as students packed up their bags and shuffled to the door.   
  
"Remember, your essays are due one week from today! Eleven inches!" called Professor McGonagall over the noise. 

Harry hung back as everyone else filed out, bending down over his bag and fiddling with it as if it wouldn't close properly.   
  
"I'll catch you up," he said in response to Ron and Hermione's questioning looks, "I need a word with Professor McGonagall, anyway."  
  
As they, too, exited the classroom, and Harry was suddenly left alone with Professor McGonagall, a dull red flush began to spread across his face. He gulped, feeling his heart racing. How on Earth was he supposed to do this? He had never seduced anyone before in his life, let alone his own teacher. Granted, they had had a sexual encounter already, but that was only at the behest of Umbridge - only because they had no other choice. This was different, and he had no idea how to begin. Without conscious thought, he felt his legs walking him towards McGonagall's desk.   
  
She looked up at him as he approached, and for a split second, Harry thought he saw a flash of embarrassment come over her face, but it was quickly masked.   
  
"What can I do for you, Mister Potter?" she asked. 

Harry gulped. He had no idea what to say, what to do, how to even _begin_. How was he supposed to do this? This was _Professor McGonagall._ He couldn't just walk up to her and say, _"Fancy a shag?"_   Indignant fury welled up in him once again. This was an impossible task! He could not do this, he _would not do this._  Suddenly, Harry started, feeling as if cold water had just been splashed across his face, and for a moment, he realized he was thinking clearly again. He blinked, confusion about what was happening filling his mind. But, then, he was brought sharply back to reality by the sound of McGonagall's voice.  
  
"Potter!" she barked.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry, Professor- uh, what were you saying?"  
  
"Are you alright, Potter?" she asked, suspiciously.   
  
"Um, yes, fine, Professor."  
  
"You're sure? Well, did you have a question?"  
  
"Oh, um, it was... about the essay, Professor," he lied, "Eleven inches, right?"  
  
"That's right." she said slowly. 

"Right. Thanks, Professor." and he turned on his heel and left the classroom, glancing back only once to see Professor McGonagall looking strangely at him.   
  
Harry raced to the nearest bathroom and sat down in a stall. He did not understand what had happened. Had he broken the curse? He must have, how else would he have been able to disobey Umbridge's orders. Although, he thought, he had been able to resist the curse when the imposter Moody had used it on him in his fourth year, without breaking it entirely. Well, he supposed, he would find out that night. He was now sleeping in Umbridge's chambers, after all. Perhaps he could simply lie, tell her that he had managed to seduce McGonagall, but had simply failed to get caught this time? He would just have to hope he would be able to resist the curse once again when he faced her.  
  
He spent the rest of the evening dreading his eventual return to her chambers, and it was with a sinking feeling in his stomach that he climbed the spiral staircase to the headmistresse's office and entered. Umbridge was not in the office, so he opened the secret passage to her chambers and went through. He found her in her usual spot in front of the fire as he entered.   
  
"So," she said, cooly, "it seems that my curse was not quite powerful enough after all, pet."  
  
Harry froze. How could she know? She couldn't know, there was no way!  
  
"Mistress?" he said, doing his best to fain ignorance.   
  
"You disobeyed me, whore." she rose from her seat and walked around the sofa to look at him. "And you didn't even remember to change into your uniform? This will mean punishment, slave. First you disobey a direct command, and now this?" she shook her head.  
  
"How-" began Harry.  
  
"Did you think that little cock ring was just a decoration, slave? You haven't been aroused since you left this morning. I know you had Transfiguration today, so that can me only one thing. You ignored my orders."  
  
"Mistress, I-"

"No excuses!" exploded Umbridge, slashing her wand though the air. Harry felt his robes fall away as Umbridge's spell tore them apart. "Come here, cunt!" she grabbed him roughly by the hair and dragged him in front of the fire. Next, she forced him to his knees and bound his hands above his head, where she conjured a floating hook to which the rope was then attached. She raised on wand and he felt himself lifted slightly off the ground.   
  
"Spread your pathetic legs, boy." said Umbridge.

Harry obeyed, and then she cried, "Petrificous Crura!" and Harry felt his legs stiffen and lock in place. The next thing he felt was pain exploding between his legs as Umbridge's foot came swinging into his neatly presented balls. Once, twice, three times, her foot came again and again, beating his balls relentlessly, forcing tears to his eyes. Much to his chagrin, however, he also felt his cock begin to stiffen. Noticing, Umbridge paused in her kicking for a moment.   
  
"You really are a disgusting little boy, aren't you Potter? Very well then."  
  
And she flicked her wand. Instantly, Harry began to feel more and more aroused. His cock was hard as a rock and twitching violently. Precum dripped from his tip and his flesh begged to be touched.   
  
"Please, Mistress." Harry begged,   
  
"You want to be touched? Fine. I'll touch you."   
  
And once again, Harry felt her foot collide with his bruised balls. With Umbridge's spell now affecting him, excruciating pain was mixed with intense pleasure, and soon Harry felt himself begin to cum. It shot from his cock as Umbridge's foot continued to slam into his balls, as if she were kicking the cum out of them. Ten more times she kicked him, before crouching behind him and reaching around to grab his cock, which she began to stroke furiously. Harry writhed in discomfort as she abused his oversensitive tip relentlessly. It was over a minute before she finally relented and let him drop to the floor, panting.   
  
"Your punishment is not over, yet, pet." said Umbridge, "By the end of tomorrow, you won't ever think to fail me again. Mark my words."  
  
As Harry lay on the carpeted floor, bursts of pain still coursing though his body with every beat of his heart, fear clutched at him. What more could she have planned for him? How much more could he take?   
  
He lay there the rest of the night, curling into a ball before sleep finally took him. It was a short night, for Umbridge woke him early with a light slap to the face. He opened his eyes to see her crouched in front of him. She was again wearing nothing but her sheer dressing gown. Her stubbly pussy was clearly visible in her squatting position.   
  
"Rise and shine, pet. You have a long day ahead of you." She trilled. 

As Harry sat up, Umbridge handed him a glass of what looked like liquid sunshine.   
  
"Drink up." she ordered, "I want you wide awake for today."   
  
Harry drank. As he downed the sunshine potion, he felt his exhaustion ebb away and energy fill him.  
  
"Now, then, " said Umbridge, who had now donned her usual robes, "This way. No need to get dressed." She waved her wand and a collar and leash appeared on Harry's neck, to which she gave a slight tug.  
  
Swallowing nervously, Harry followed Umbridge out of her chambers and into her office. She lead him, still naked, down the spiral stairs and out into the corridor. Thankfully, it was still early, so no students roamed the halls, but Harry feared what she had planned for him nonetheless.

She lead him all the way down to the entrance hall, where she stopped and looked around, as if searching for a good spot. Finally, she lead him over to the great gem-filed hourglasses that represented the house points. Next to them, she tied his leash to a sconce on the wall, and stepped back. She waved her wand and a sign appeared next to him, another wave and writing scrolled its way across the sign. Harry read.   
  
"By order of the Headmistress, for flagrant misconduct and continued refusal to follow rules, this wrongdoer shall hereby be publicly punished. Ten house points will be awarded to any student who aids in his punishment by using him however they see fit. Let him stand as a warning to future rule-breakers. Signed, Dolores Umbridge, Headmistress of Hogwarts."  
  
Horrorstruck, Harry looked up at Umbridge.   
  
"Mistress, please. I'm sorry, I'll do better, I'll do whatever you want, just please." his voice was quiet and pleading.

"I know you will, Potter. After today, you will never disobey me again." She said, summoning a gag and placing it in his mouth.  
  
 And with that, she walked into the great hall, leaving Harry there, naked, dreading what was to come. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! Winter is a tough time for me, brain wise, so inspiration has been on the low end. Hopefully picking back up soon, though!


	8. Ten Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry serves his sentence in the entrance hall.

It was another quarter hour before the ominous sounds of students chatting and laughing their way to breakfast filled the hall. The first students to enter the hall were from Ravenclaw. A group of 7th years whom Harry had never spoken too. They stopped as soon as they saw Harry, speechless for a moment. Before they could react properly, more students began to fill the hall. Slytherins were next, then Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors came as well. Soon the hall was filled with murmuring students staring at Harry's naked form, and the occasional outburst of hysterical laughter,. Red, hot humiliation filled Harry as they stared at him, and to his utter embarrassment, he felt himself begin to get hard. Finally, someone broke the relative silence. 

It was Pansy Parkinson. 

"Well, will you look at that? Looks like Potter finally got what was coming to him." She sneered, approaching him. She laughed as she saw his hardening cock. "He's getting hard! My god, Potter, you really are pathetic aren't you?" she approached him, hesitated for a moment, then said, "Well, I'm not about to miss a chance to get points punishing a loser like you." 

She grabbed hold of his cock and began to stroke it. As she did so, ten green emeralds fell into the Slytherin hourglass. The crowed erupted it noise. Clearly they had not been convinced that the promise of points would be fulfilled. Students began to crowd around Harry then, touching him and gawking, squeezing his ass and balls, slapping his face. Gems filled the hourglasses continually. It was not long before Harry tensed, pleasure filling him, and came onto the front of Pansy's robes. She tried to move out of the way, but the crowd of students pushing in around her made it impossible. It continued in this way for another half an hour, by which time, all of the most interested students had had their way with Harry.  

By midmorning, only a few students still lingered. As a final, short, curly haired, ginger Hufflepuff girl popped his cock out of her mouth and trotted off, licking her fingers, Harry looked up, hoping to finally be alone. For a moment, he thought he was, but then he saw someone step out from behind a suit of armor. It was Cho Chang. She wore a nervous expression and her cheeks were rosy red. She bit her lip for a moment, then hurried over to him. Without saying a word, she grabbed his cock and stroked it slowly. Ten sapphires dropped into the Ravenclaw hourglass as Harry groaned, feeling his cock once again stiffen. He suspected that the potion Umbridge had given him had done more than wake him up. He had lost count of how many times he had already cum that morning, far more than he would normally be capable of. When his cock was hard and throbbing, Cho cast a furtive glance around the entrance hall, then lifted her robes and pulled down her skirts. She turned, grabbing his cock and positioned it at her base, rubbing it up and down the length of her pussy a few times before pushing backwards and taking his cock deep inside of her. Harry moaned as Cho let out a soft squeak. He grasped her hips out of instinct and pulled her further onto him. She rocked back and forth on his cock, fucking him passionately. The stone wall was cold against his bare ass, but the heat of Cho's body kept him warm. Her tight, wet cunt squeezed his cock as it slid in and out of her and she moaned with pleasure, then let out a sharp gasp as she clenched around him.

She began to slow her pace then, breathing hard, but did not stop. She massaged her breasts through her robes as she went, and Harry began to feel liquid flowing down his leg from where their bodies met. Then she began to pick up the pace once more, and her hands shot out behind her to clutch at him. She pounded into this body, shoving him hard against the stone wall, and he reached one hand around her and began rubbing her clit. Cho let out a loud moan, and Harry could feel her beginning to clench around his cock once more. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, yes, fuck me, oh god!" she began to whisper under her breath. On the last word, she let out a squeal and rose up on her tip toes. Harry's cock flopped out of her as she squirted all over the floor. She stayed in that position for a moment before stepping back from him. Face flushed, breathing hard, she turned around and knelt. She grabbed ahold of his cock without looking him in the eye and began to suck it. It did not take long, Harry was already on the edge. He stiffened as he once again felt cum erupt from his cock, filling Cho's mouth. To Harry's slight surprise, she swallowed it all without complaint. Then she stood up, gave him one, awkward glance, and turned to leave. Harry dropped his head to his chest, feeling thoroughly spent. 

At around noon, Umbridge came and took him to the kitchens for a short break. He was allowed to eat, drink, use the bathroom, and rest for a short time. But it still felt far too soon that he was dragged back up to the entrance hall and tied to the sconce once again. As it was just after lunchtime, the entrance hall was thankfully deserted, most students being in classes at the time. He was just thinking how strange it was to be so happy about being so utterly bored that he heard a voice from above him.

"I never got to see a penis when I was alive, you know."

He looked up to see Moaning Myrtle floating above him. She glided down to lie on her stomach in the air, at eye level with his cock. 

"Morhrle!" Harry exclaimed through his gag. 

  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk with your mouthful? It's awfully rude." she giggled. "Now. I want to see you wank it."

Harry's eyes bulged. He could not believe, after all the humiliations he had suffered that day, that he was now being asked to jerk off for a ghost. Let alone Moaning Myrtle.

"The headmistress said you had to do it, or she'll punish you even worse." 

  
Harry shook his head in disbelief. 

"Alright then," shrugged Myrtle, beginning to float away, "I'll just go and tell her and we'll see what she has to say about it."

"Nhah!" yelled Harry and Myrtle paused, looking back at him.

Harry let out and exasperated sigh, then nodded, and reached down to stroke his flaccid cock. 

"Oh, good." said Myrtle. "Is there anything I can do help? I know I can't touch you, but..." 

To Harry's surprise, she began to unbutton her robes. He had not known ghosts could alter their clothing. Myrtle giggled at his reaction and continued to undress. She pulled open her robes, her skirt up, her panties down. She lifted her shirt too, so Harry could see her translucent, ghostly breasts. He had never learned how old Myrtle had been when she died, but judging by her body, she had not been young. Her breasts were large, with small nipples topping them. A think matte of hair covered her pussy. Harry's cock instantly became hard again at the sight.

"Like what you see?" giggled Myrtle.   
Harry nodded, not knowing at all what to think about the situation. He merely continued to stroke his cock as Myrtle watched him. Before long, he came once again. His cum shot right through Myrtle's torso and she gasped with excitement. She reached out her hand, and before Harry could react, ran her hand down the length of, and through, his cock and balls. Harry gasped, feeling as if his genitals had just been plunged into a bucket of ice water, and jerked away from her. 

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." said Myrtle. "Well, I'll see you later, I suppose. Come and visit me sometime." And she did up her robes and floated off, up through the ceiling. Harry slumped against the wall, rubbing his face with his hands. 

Before too long, the bell rang again, and the sounds of many chatting and laughing students filed the halls once more. They began to flow in and out of the entrance hall, some simply casting a sidelong glance at Harry, others stopping to have their fun with him. After about five minutes, Harry heard a commotion coming from near the staircase leading to the dungeons. Students were whispering, some laughing, a couple cheering. Harry looked up, and to his horror, he saw the entire Slytherin Quidditch team, all in their team robes, walking towards him, helmed by Malfoy, who was carrying a heavy wooden paddle.  
  
"Just came to check in on you, Potter." Malfoy sneered, an awful grin on his face, "Wanted to make sure you'd be up for the match on Saturday."

They approached him and formed a circle around him.   
  
"Hold him." said Malfoy, and then leaning in close so only Harry could hear, "This is for Hogsmeade, Potter."

Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Harry by the arms and held him against the wall. Two other players grabbed his legs and thrust them apart. Harry looked at Malfoy furiously. Malfoy merely smiled back at him, then he swung his paddle upwards and into Harry's balls. Harry groaned through his gag, a groan which was echoed by many of the onlooking students. He also heard several girls laugh. _Smack_. Malfoy's paddle struck Harry's balls once more. The sting of the initial strike was soon replace by dull pangs that radiated through his body. Harry's knees buckled, but he was held in place by Grabbe and Goyle's thick arms. Once more Malfoy smacked Harry between the legs before Malfoy handed the paddle off to Urquhart, who also took three hard swings at Harry's balls with the paddle. As much as it hurt, the feeling also brought to mind memories of his punishments with Umbridge, how they usually ended, and Harry realized he had begun to associate the pain of having his balls busted with the pleasure of orgasm. Just the thought alone excited him, but Umbridge's potion pushed him over the edge. To his utter disgrace, as one of Slytherin's chasers whacked his balls, Harry felt his cock begin to stiffen.   
  
"You disgusting little bloodtraitor!" yelled Vaisey, "Look at him! You like getting your balls busted, Potter? Eh? You little freak."

Jeering and laughter came from the crowd, which only further excited Harry. Pain, it seemed, was not the only thing he now associated with arousal, but humiliation as well. By the time the last Slytherin had finished, Harry was right on the edge. Precum was dripping from his tip and his cock was twitching violently. His balls were a striking combination of bright red and dark purple, and his chest was heaving as he panted through his gag. Spittle dripped from his mouth and down his chest.  
  
"Alright, are you, Potter? You look like you could use a hand. Well, maybe someone else will help you out." said Malfoy, "But, we can't have you wanking in front of all these people, now can we? No, that wouldn't do at all."  
  
He waved his wand and a length of rope appeared in his hands. Grinning maliciously, he tied it tightly around Harry's hands, which he then brought up the the sconce onto which Harry's collar was tied. Malfoy's rope joined the leash and Harry was left with his hands now bound above his head, unable to reach his aching cock, unable to do anything to give him the release that he so desperately craved.  
  
"See you around, Potter." said Malfoy, and he turned to leave, the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team following behind him. 

Harry groaned and thrust his pelvis several times, trying to create enough motion to bring him over the edge, but to no avail. He moaned again and sank against the cold stone wall. After the Slytherins had finished, the crowd had begun to disperse. Harry watched every student as they left, hoping that one of them, any of them would help him, but it seemed no one would. He had just begun to give up hope when he saw a most unexpected face walking towards him. It was Luna Lovegood. She stopped in front of him.  
  
"Hello, Harry. I just heard." Her tone was bizarrely nonchalant considering the circumstances. As if she was not in the least perturbed by the sight of her friend, naked and hard as a rock in front of her. "I arrived just in time to see the last of the Slytherin's having their fun. I'm sorry they did that to you, Harry. It must have been awful. Anyway, do you mind if I help you a little? Sexual frustration attracts nargles, you know, and I've they're been after me all week."  
  
Harry nodded slowly, completely nonplussed.   
  
"Great." said Luna, and she promptly fell to her knees and grabbed his cock. Without a seconds thought, she opened her mouth and took Harry's entire length straight down her throat. It went in with an surprising ease. She had clearly had practice. Harry gasped as he emerged from her mouth. Twice more she brought his cock deep into her throat before Harry was pushed over the edge. As his cock slid out for a third time, he came hard, shuddering as cum splattered across Luna's face. She didn't even blink an eye, merely stroked him a few more times and got to her feet, wiping the cum from her face with her sleeve.   
  
"Thanks, Harry. That should keep the nargles away at least. For the both of us. See you, Harry." And she walked off into the great hall.   
  
Harry shook his head, exasperated but grateful for Luna's help. He glanced over at the hourglasses. Slytherin was now well in the lead. Ravenclaw was next, then Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor was in dead last. Harry hung his head, both out of exhaustion and shame. It was his fault Gryffindor was now so far behind.  A group of fifth year girls walked by at that moment, and one of them pulled open her robes and flashed her tits at him tauntingly. They all burst into laughter and scurried away. Several gems tumbled down into the Hufflepuff hourglass.   
  
Just then, Umbridge emerged from the great hall, a flask of golden yellow potion in her hand, and walked toward him.  
  
"Enjoying your punishment, pet?" she asked cruelly, "Judging by the state of the floor I would say so." she gestured to the patch of floor in front of him, which was covered in pools of cum, "Then again..." She cupped his battered balls in her hand and gave them a tight squeeze, eliciting a groan from Harry. She smiled, then pulled the gag from his mouth.  
  
"Bottoms up." she said, tipping the sunshine potion into his mouth. Reluctantly, but seeing no alternative, Harry swallowed the draft. Again, he felt the surge of energy rush through him, restoring his fatigued body and refreshing his mind. It felt great, he could not deny it.  
  
"Thank you, mistress." he said breathlessly.   
  
"It's more than you deserve. Fail me again and you won't be so lucky. Do you understand me, pet?" she took him by the chin and forced his face up to hers, gazing intently into his eyes.  
  
Harry swallowed.  
  
"Yes, mistress."  
  
"Good."  
  
With that, Umbridge left the entrance hall, leaving Harry alone once more. 

Several more hours past, in which time three more groups of students came to see him. The first was a group of Ravenclaw seventh years, who teased him relentlessly, flashing him, lightly touching him, watching his cock grow harder and harder. Finally one of them, a dark haired girl with chestnut brown skin, ended the game by sucking him off. She fingered herself the whole time and Harry noticed a small pool of liquid on the ground where she had been as the group got up and left. 

  
The second group was a couple of tall, freckled Hufflepuff boys. They untied Harry's hands and made him jerk them off. Embarrassingly, Harry's own cock yet again became engorged and throbbed painfully while he worked the two boys' cocks. The taller boy came first, shooting his cum all over Harry's bush. He wiped the remainder on Harry's thigh and stepped back, just as the second boy came on Harry's chest. Twenty precious, yellow gems dropped into the Hufflepuff hourglass as they put their cocks back in their robes and walked away, satisfied expressions on their face. Harry stroked himself and came on the ground as the two boys walked off, their cum still dripping down his body.

  
The third group he knew. He blanched as he saw walking towards him, giddy, flushed expressions on their faces, Ramilda Vane, Lavender Brown, and Pavarti Patil. Parvarti covered her face in her hands as they neared, looking equal parts deeply embarrassed and excited. Lavender's face was crimson as well, but she appeared too overcome with heady thoughts to be embarrassed. Ramilda, in contrast, did not look abashed at all, her expression showed nothing but a kind of giddy lust.   
  
"Hi, Harry." Ramilda breathed. Harry swallowed.  
  
"Should we um, un-gag him?" asked Pavarti, meekly. Harry looked at her as she spoke and she flushed an even deeper shade of crimson.  
  
"No." replied Ramilda, "It's more romantic this way, don't you think?" she smiled, and a small giggle escaped her lips.   
  
Pavarti looked unconvinced, but didn't argue.   
  
"You know, Harry, I've wanted to do this all year." said Ramilda. She took a step forward, breathing heavily, and placed a hand on his chest. She kissed his neck, then his chest, his stomach. She knelt in front of him, taking a deep breath, inhaling the strong musk of his cock. She exhaled shakily and placed a hand on his already stiffening cock.  
  
"God," she breathed, "Your cock is delicious."

She brushed her face along his length, her tongue briefly flitting out and licking his tip. Just then, Harry felt a second hand on his chest. He looked up. It was Lavender. She breathed a shuddering breath, her eyes glazed over with lust, and reached down to fondle his balls. Pavarti was still hanging back, one hand was still covering her face, but the other one was now between her legs. She undulated on the spot, eyes locked on Harry's cock as Ramilda began to suck it. Seemingly caught up in the moment, Lavender pulled Ramilda's long black hair away from her neck, leaning down, and began to kiss her gently. One hand reached around and began to massage Ramilda's tits, eliciting a soft moan from the other girl. Letting Harry's cock slide out of her mouth, Ramilda turned to Lavender, who had sunk to her knees, and kissed her deeply. Then she undid her robes and Harry saw that she was completely naked underneath.   
  
"Do you like my tits?" she asked, turning back to Harry. She grabbed his cock and shoved it between her large breasts. Acting on instinct, Harry thrust forward, reveling in the friction of her breasts. Lavender stood and took Harry's hand. She opened her robes as well, revealing that she was likewise nude beneath them, and she pulled Harry's hand between her legs. She was extremely wet, her swollen pussy contrasting starkly against the dark brown curls of her neatly trimmed bush. Harry began to rub, bringing his other hand to her chest. Her breasts were not as large as Ramilda's but were nonetheless quite perky. Her pink nipples were stiff against Harry's hand as he grabbed her tits. He rolled a nipple between his fingers, which elicited a moan of pleasure from Lavender. He pushed his middle finger between her burning lips and thumbed her clit. Her grip on his hand tightened and she bit her lip, whimpering in pleasure. Ramilda stood then and hoist her robes above her ass, turning and starting to rub her pussy on his cock. Harry groaned as his tip glided between her soaking lips. Then Ramilda reached back, positioning his cock, and sank back against him. Harry moaned again, and, one hand still between Lavender's legs, he reached around Ramilda to grab her tit.   
  
"Yes! Fuck me, Harry!" gasped Ramilda in a high pithed voice.   
  
Harry glanced up at Parvarti and saw that she now also had her robes open. Her dark skin was tinged pink and her pussy was dripping as she watched Harry fuck Ramilda.   
  
"Oh, fuck, Parvarti- unf, get- ung- over here." Ramilda stuttered between exclamations of pleasure.   
  
Pavarti stared for a moment with eyes full of lost, still fingering herself, then came closer to join them. Lavender turned to her as she approached and put a hand on her cheek. She pulled her closer and began to kiss her deeply, Harry's fingers still pushing in and out of her cunt. Pavarti grabbed Lavender's other hand and pulled it between her legs and Lavender began to finger her too. Pavarti shuddered and a fountain of cum burst from her pussy, dripping down her legs and soaking Lavender's hand. She whimpered and her body shook as she was wracked by the orgasm.  
  
"Oh, god, that's- oh- so hot." breathed Ramilda, "Come here."   
  
She pulled away from Harry and lay down on her back, her lead between Pavarti's legs, and her own legs spread open wide. Taking her cue, Harry sunk to his knees and continued to fuck her. Pavarti looked down at Ramilda, looking unsure, but Ramilda reached up and pulled her down so she could reach Pavarti's cunt with her mouth. Lavender stood over Ramilda as well and shoved her pussy in Pavarti's face. Without complaint, as Ramilda began to eat her out, Pavarti leaned forward and buried her face in her beast friends cunt. Harry grabbed Ramilda by the thighs and lifted her slightly off the floor, picking up his pace, penetrating deep and hard into her pussy. Ramilda let out a muffled squeak and Harry felt her tighten around his cock. Liquid dripped down and formed a puddle underneath her. Her body rocked several times, her muscles visibly tensing beneath her skin, and then she sunk to the floor, allowing Harry's cock to slide out of her. Pavarti and Lavender got off of Ramilda to allow her to get up. Ramilda pushed herself up and over to the wall, which she slumped against, her face bright red.   
  
"Your turn." she said weakly.

Pavarti and Lavender looked at each other. 

"You go. I know you want to." said Lavender, a grin on her face.  
  
Pavarti flushed, if it were possible, an ever deeper shade of red. Lavender pushed her forward and she stumbled, falling to her knees in front of Harry.

She glanced up at him, a look of embarrassment on her face, then quickly looked down at his hard cock. Slightly hesitantly, she reached up and grabbed it. She breathed a deep, shuddering breath, and began to stroke it. She pulled the foreskin back and bit her lip, looking up at him once again. As there eyes met, she squeezed his dick, and the look of lust in her eyes intensified. She stood, and still facing Harry, lifted a leg, which Harry grabbed. She walked back towards the wall, never breaking eye contact with Harry. He reached around and lifted her other leg, pushing her against the wall, and thrust his cock inside her. Whimpering in pleasure, she still maintained eye contact with him as he fucked her against the wall. Her hands around his neck, she reached up and unclasped his gag. Harry spat it to the floor, gratefully. Pavarti placed her hands on either side of his face and leaned forward, kissing him. Harry returned the kiss, exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue. Behind them, Lavender had sank to her knees and was rubbing her pussy furiously, periodically squirting onto the polished, stone floor of the entrance hall. Then, Harry felt Pavarti clench around him as she came again, squirting all over his cock, soaking the floor. Harry put her down and she dropped to her knees instantly, sucking his cock and stroking it. Lavender came over to join them, and Ramilda pushed herself from the wall to join as well. They took turns sucking Harry's cock before Harry for a few moments more, but Harry had already been on the edge of orgasm.  
  
"I'm gonna cum." he breathed.   
  
Ramilda took his cock out of his mouth and began to stroke him quickly. This was all it took, and Harry groaned as he came. Ramilda pointed his cock in at each of them as he did, making sure his cum landed on each of their breasts.   
  
"Fuck. This was so hot." said Ramilda. She stood and kissed him briefly.   
  
"We should go get cleaned up." said Lavender, glancing somewhat awkwardly at Harry.  
  
"Yes. How about a shower?" said Ramilda coyly, "Pavarti."  
  
Pavarti, who had been staring headily at the cum on her chest, looked up.   
  
"What? Uh, yeah, right." she looked embarrassingly at Harry, "I-well, I'll see you around, I guess, Harry."

Harry, whose mind was still in an orgasmic haze, nodded weakly, leaning against the wall. 

"Bye, Harry. We should do this again sometime." Said Ramilda. 

  
"Yeah." said Harry, still breathing had, "See you." 

With that, the three girls did up their robes and left the entrance hall. Harry slumped against the wall, sinking to the floor in the puddle of Pavarti and Lavender's cum. He glanced at the hourglass as was gratified to see that Gryffindor was now, at least, closer to making up the difference. Then he glanced around for the ball gag Pavarti had removed and placed it back in his mouth. He didn't know when Umbridge would return, but he was sure that he would be punished if the gag was not in its proper place. His jaw was stiff and sore from being held open for so long, but he dared not risk the further wrath of his mistress. 

Another hour passed with Harry slumped against the wall, head resting on his cum soaked chest. By now, the sun was beginning to set behind the Forbidden Forest, and the sky was alight with bright pinks and oranges. Around this time, Umbridge returned again. She didn't say a word to Harry, but waved her wand at the sign and changed the message to read, "Cumshots & Light Punishment - 10 points, Beating, Busting, & Kicking - 20 points, Anal & Golden Showers - 40 points." Harry blanched at the last line. This was much more than he had been expecting.

Then she left the entrance hall, just as the bell rang for dinner. As students began to stream into the hall, there was another outburst of cooing and wolfwhistles, interspersed with laugher and jeering. They began to form a queue on their way into the great hall, many students giving his balls a quick kick, others slapping his face, pulling his nipples and hair. The tenth student in line, a meek looking Hufflepuff, to Harry's surprise, pulled open her robes and stood over him. She closed her eyes for a moment before a stream of piss started to spray all over Harry's chest. It flowed down him and drenched his still hard cock. Harry burned with humiliation as the hot urine streamed down his body. The next several students who passed contented themselves with a hard kick to Harry's balls. He grunted in pain at each impact. Then a group of Slytherin boys all pulled their cocks out and, surrounding him, pissed all over him. The scent disgusted him, but the shame turned him on, so he began to stroke his hard cock as they showed him in urine. Next came another Slytherin Harry recognized. The hulking form of Millicent Bulstrode appeared above him. She grinned and stomped on his balls several times, squishing them against the stone floor. Harry cried out in agony as she trampled him, still jerking his cock. After Millicent's display, the next few students merely gave him some light slaps. One girl even bent down and gave his balls a light kiss, gave him a sympathetic look, then ran off. Just when Harry thought this new wave of torment would never end, he looked up and saw only a few students remaining. One was a curly haired Ravenclaw who was jerking off furiously when he got to Harry. As so as he was in front of him, the boy shot his load over Harry's face. The hot cum hit his cheek and dripped off onto his chest. The boy flicked his cock several times, then stuffed it away and went off to dinner. Gratefully, Harry looked over to see who the last student would be, and to his utter surprise and intense embarrassment, he saw that it was Hermione. She gave him a sympathetic look as she approached and he quickly stopped masturbating.  
  
"Uh, hi, Harry." she crouched in front of him, looking deeply embarrassed, then continued, "Umbridge is really awful for putting you through this. And it's totally unfair to Gryffindor in particular." she glanced over at the hourglasses. Slytherin was still far in the lead. She took a deep breath, as if steeling herself to say something difficult. Harry thought he knew what was coming.   
  
"The thing is, Harry, um.. That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. It's just, Gryffindor needs the points. We're so far behind right now, and... well... I won't to anything if you really don't want me to, but.." She reached forward and pulled the gag from his mouth, a mixture of apprehension, and Harry was slightly gratified to see, a tinge of arousal coloring her face.  
  
"It's okay, Hermione." he muttered, "It's going to happen anyway, it might as well be you- Gryffindor, I mean, who gets the points. I'd much rather that than giving more points to Slytherin."  
  
"Are you sure, Harry?" said Hermione, looking slightly relieved, "That- that's really noble. Shall- shall I just, uh, I mean, I'm not sure what I should-"  
  
"Do what gets us the most points, Hermione. I want to beat Slytherin, even if that means, well, you know." Harry interrupted her.  
  
Hermione glanced over at the message board, her face a deep red, then looked back at him, glancing down at his still hard cock.   
  
"Alright, Harry, if you're sure." she said meekly. 

Harry nodded, and Hermione stood, looking up at the ceiling as she undid her robes, her cheeks positively burning. She pulled them open and hesitated for a moment, then lifted her skirt and pulled her panties down, lifting one leg and pulling them off entirely. She pocketed them, then took a deep breath, and looked down at Harry. Harry's gaze was fixed on Hermione's pussy. It was already beat red and swollen, a thick bush of curly hair surrounding it.  Harry's cock twitched even harder as he looked. Hermione closed her eyes and placed a hand on the wall in front of her, parsing her lips in concentration. Several moments went by with Hermione dancing on the spot, trying to coax her bladder to obey, but to no avail.   
  
"Merlins cock," she cursed under her breath, "I can't go, I'm too- too.." she broke off, opening her eyes and looking down again at Harry's throbbing cock.   
  
"Oh, the hell with it." she muttered, and she lowered herself down onto him, positioning herself right over his cock, then sat, filing her tight, wet, cunt with his cock. She gasped and whimpered as he entered her. Her pussy was unbearably warm and tight. Harry's cock throbbed even harder as she began to rock back and forth on him. Harry's mind began to melt and he reached up to grope her tits over her shirt. Hermione moaned as he did and he felt her clench around him as the orgasm rocked her frame. This pushed Harry over the edge as well and he stiffened as he came inside Hermione's pussy. She gasped as he came and placed a hand on his chest, leaning over him. They stayed in that position for a few moments, breathing hard, before Hermione pushed herself up off his cock. Cum dripped from her cunt as he slid out of her. Her legs were shaking, but she managed to stand, spreading her pussy open and looking down at it.   
  
"It's alright," she said, "I know a spell."  
  
Harry nodded, watching his cum drip out of her onto his stomach.   
  
"Okay, that should do it." said Hermione under her breath, and she once again stood over him, one hand on the wall, the other holder open her pussy. After a moment, she sighed, and a stream of piss sprayed onto Harry's chest. Once again, Harry felt the sensation of hot urine running down his body, and even to his own surprise, he reached down and stroked his cock slowly while Hermione peed. Then the stream ceased and Hermione stepped back, puling her robes back together. She cleared her throat and took a shuddering breath.   
  
"Right. Um, thanks, Harry. That was, uh- nice." she looked extremely awkward and turned to leave, paused, then turned back to him, saying "Tergeo."

The mixture of cum, sweat, and urine that coated Harry's body vanished, leaving him relatively clean for the first time all day.   
  
"Thanks." said Harry, gratefully.   
  
"Of course." said Hermione, and turned to go again.  
  
"Wait!" burst out Harry.  
  
Hermione looked back at him, curiously.   
  
"A couple of kicks for good measure?" he asked, "It's- just that I don't want Slytherin so far ahead." he said, attempting to conceal his true reasons.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure. And don't pull your punches or it won't count."  
  
"Well, alright." said Hermione, looking unsure, but also, Harry noticed, a tinge of excitement once again coloring her features. She walked back over to him.   
  
"Ready?" asked.   
  
"Ready." he replied. And Hermione swung her foot as hard as she good at Harry's balls. He groaned in pain, feeling his cock throb with excitement. She reared back her leg again and slammed it into his sack, her shoe briefly smushing it against the floor. Harry grunted again, his cock now fully erect. Hermione looked down at it and a heady grin began to creep across her face. A third time her foot made contact with his balls and Harry doubled over, leaning his chest against her leg. He looked up at her. She had a lusty look in her eye that pushed Harry to continue, so he grasped her leg and licked upward towards her crotch. She shuddered, pulling her robes open once more, and shoving her crotch in Harry's face. Harry pushed her skirt out of the way and began to suck on her pussy. She gasped, coiling a hand into his hair, and put one foot on his balls. She pushed down with her foot and crushed his balls against the floor. Harry's cock twitched and he redoubled his effort, lapping, sucking, and tonging Hermione's dripping cunt. Then he felt her body jerk several times as she came again. She allowed him to continue eating her out for a few moments before stepping back.   
  
Fearing she was going to leave, Harry started to protest, but then Hermione dropped to her knees, a devilish grin on her face, and took his balls in her hand. She pulled them away from his body so they were tight in her hand, then brought her other hand down on them in a fist. Harry gasped as she continued to punch his balls, his cock throbbing violently, and he began to stroke his cock furiously as she pummeled his sack. Again and again she punched them, all of her former hesitancy gone, and soon Harry was pushed over the edge. He whimpered as cum shot from his cock, coving Hermione's hands. She continued punching for several moments after the last of the cum had been drained from his balls, then let go, and leaning forward, took his cock into her mouth, sucking off every last drop of cum.

"Fuck." breathed Harry, both hands reaching up and pulling her farther down on his cock. She sucked his cock for a full thirty seconds before pulling back with a gasp, and licking her lips. They stared at each other for a moment, lost for wards, before Hermione leaned forward and kissed him softly. Then she withdrew. They looked at each other once more, not knowing what to say. Finally, Hermione leaned forward once more and whispered in his ear,   
  
"That was really excellent, Harry. I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Yeah." breathed Harry, and, giving him one last quick kiss, Hermione stood and ran off towards the stairs. Harry could hardly believe what had just transpired. Hermione of all people. He shook his head, and smiled stupidly to himself. It _had_ been excellent. After dinner got out, the same line of students formed in front of Harry, all waiting to have their turn with him. There was a definite rise in the amount of piss he received this time, after the students had all had their fill of pumpkin juice and butterbeer. Harry had forgotten to replace his gag this time, so he also received his fair share of boys shoving their cocks down his throat. To his surprise, he didn't mind sucking cock. By the last few times, he even found himself beginning to enjoy it. Serving these men towering above him, feeling them throb against his tongue, the taste of hot cum filling his mouth. He did not even care what they thought of him anymore, and he stroked his cock wildly as he was facefucked by a tall Hufflepuff boy. Harry came as the boy pulled out and shot his load onto Harry's chest. His cum mixed with the boys as it shot from his cock onto his chest. This seemed to invigorate the last group of straggling girls who had been watching this display, as they rushed forward and masturbating over him. He took turns with them, fingering them and eating them out until they had each cum several times. They thanked him and staggered a way, red faced and giggly. As they left the entrance hall, Harry found himself suddenly alone once again. A strange sense of disappointment fell over him and he shook himself, trying to rid himself of the feeling.

It was late now, and the sun had long since set behind the horizon. As the excitement of the moment began to wear off, Harry suddenly realized that he was extremely tired. He slumped back against the wall once more, thinking of resting his eyes for a moment, but soon had dropped off to sleep, this harrowing day now behind him...

* * *

 

Harry woke with a start. He blinked his eyes, trying to make them adjust to the dark entrance hall. It was a minute before he remembered where he was, memories of the previous day washing over him. Then he felt something warm and thick slap against the side of his face. Only then did he become aware of the body standing in front of him. He looked up, squinting through the darkness, and with a jolt, realized it was _Malfoy_. He was naked, his hard cock slapping against Harry's face, and a leather strap tightly cinched around his balls. 

"Malfoy, what the-" she spurted. 

"Quiet, Potter." growled Malfoy, "Or I'll fetch your _mistress_."   
  
Harry froze. How did he know? How could he? Was he bluffing? Harry's mind raced as Malfoy continued to slap his face with his hard cock.

"You're going to do exactly as I say, got it? Or there'll be hell to pay, mark my words."

Harry thought for a second, but could think of no way out of the situation. He was still tied to the sconce, and he was sure Umbridge would take Malfoy's side it he tried anything.  
  
"Fine." Harry said grudgingly.   
  
"Good. Now open wide." said Malfoy.   
  
Harry obeyed and Malfoy thrust his cock into Harry's mouth. He groaned and Harry felt his own cock begin to rise, try as he might to fight it. Unable to stop himself, he reached down and started stroking himself as Malfoy fucked his throat. The salty taste of precum mixed with the flavor of Malfoy's throbbing cock as Harry sucked him off. The sultry scent of his musk filled Harry's nostrils, and his thoughts drifted away into a haze of heady excitement. He swirled his tongue around his rival's cock, still stroking his own furiously. _This should not be as exciting as it was_ , he thought, _he should hate this_. But he didn't. Something had changed in him recently, had changed that day even, his sexual proclivities were now almost a mystery to him. Things he thought he would never enjoy, he found himself savoring. Things like the feeling of Malfoy's hard cock filling his throat, things like Hermione beating his balls into the ground, like being tied naked in the entrance hall all day and being used in every conceivable way by anyone who wanted to. These thoughts swirled around Harry's mind as Malfoy fucked his face, and he felt himself nearing the edge, his cock was as hard as it had ever been, and precum was streaming down the tip. Suddenly, Malfoy pulled out, bringing Harry sharply back to the moment.   
  
"What?" Harry sputtered, disappointed.   
  
"Get up, Potter. Now!" He barked when Harry remained motionless. Harry started, then got to his feet, facing Malfoy. For a moment, they stood, less then a foot apart, their cocks brushing against one another as they throbbed, looking each other up and down. 

"Turn around and bend over." ordered Malfoy. To his own surprise, Harry obeyed without question, presenting his ass to Malfoy, who sucked on his finger and then pushed it against Harry's anus. After a moment of resistance, it slid in, and Harry gasped. Malfoy leaned down and spat unto Harry's hole. He fingered his ass for a moment before adding a second finger, then finally a third. Harry groaned as his asshole was stretched. Malfoys fingers curled slightly and stimulated Harry's prostate, causing him to moan in pleasure. Then Malfoy's fingers slid out, and a moment later, Harry whimpered as he felt Malfoy's cock slide into his asshole. Malfoy gasped and to Harry's surprise, reached around and started to stroke Harry's cock while he fucked him. Immediately Harry was once again lost in a fog of erotic bliss. The combination of the cock deep in his ass, stimulating his prostate, while Malfoy's strong hand tugged on his cock was indescribable. He moaned in pleasure, savoring the feeling of Malfoy inside him, wishing it would never end. In response to his moan, Malfoy moved his hand further up the shaft of Harry's cock, squeezing just under the tip and stroking it furiously. Harry whimpered, overcome with pleasure, his cocking throbbing violently, and then, he felt his mind melt as the orgasm washed over him. Thick ropes of hot cum erupted from his cock as Malfoy continued to stroke it, and splashed against the wall. He rode the wave of pleasure for several moments before it began to turn to discomfort. Malfoy had not relented when Harry had come, if anything, he had redoubled his efforts. Harry let out a breathless grunt of pain, his body tensing violently as Malfoy continued to fuck him. The feeling was overwhelming, what had moments before been immeasurable pleasure had turned to unbearable torture. Harry struggled against Malfoy's grip, but Malfoy's surprisingly powerful arms held him in place. Realizing he could not escape, Harry gritted his teeth and let out a continuous stream of curses under his breath. To his relief, it was not long before Harry felt Malfoy's cock tense in his ass, and Malfoy go rigid, as he shot he came inside of Harry. Harry gasped at the strange feeling. The most notable aspect was the sudden rush of heat inside his ass. It felt strange, but good at the same time. Finally, Malfoy relinquished Harry's cock and pulled out. Harry turned around and slumped against the wall, cum slowly leaking out of him. Malfoy moved forward and once agains stuck his cock in Harry's mouth, who sucked long and deep, until Malfoy shuddered and forced Harry's head away. Without another word, he snatched up his discarded robes, pulled them on, and, giving Harry one final, backwards glance, swept away towards the dungeons.   
  
Harry breathed deeply, feeling his head begin to clear, and lay back against the cold stone wall. He did not know what to think about what had just happened. For the second time that year, he and Malfoy had made one another cum. And both times, Harry had to admit, it had been a deeply pleasurable experience. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion hit Harry, the last vestiges of Umbridge's potion wearing off, he assumed. He curled up under the meager heat from the still burning torch above him and closed his eyes. He had much to consider, but that would be for another time. Now, finally, it was time to rest. And so he did.   


	9. A Changing of The Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry succeeds in his mission to seduce McGonagall, and in the process, may have changed her outlook...

Several weeks had past since Harry's very public punishment. By now, the gossip had begun to die down, and school was to returning to it's usual November stupor. Harry found himself once again in the back of the Transfiguration classroom, the lesson just coming to a close. That morning, after she had her fill of him, Umbridge had ordered Harry to complete the mission he had failed previously: he was to seduce Professor McGonagall by any means necessary. And this time, he would. After his day of public torment in the entrance hall, Harry had finally lost what little sense of pride he had left. His reputation was long gone now anyway, torn to shred's after being used by what felt like half the school. What was one more shameful act of public exposure after that? The truth he had been fighting for so long was out in the open now, and he had accepted it. He was a slut, a glutton for punishment. He loved being used and abused, humiliated and exposed. And now the whole school knew it. Now he knew it. Umbridge's curse was almost completely unnecessary at this point. She had broken him down so much that he would have followed her orders regardless. And that is what he fully intended to do today.

As the bell rang, and the class began its mad dash to the door, Harry lingered behind for a moment. He had spent most of the class deciding upon the best way to seduce his professor, but in the end, he decided the simple approach might be the best. Perhaps it was because his experience in the entrance hall, but he was not even nervous about it. Which it why, as the last few students were trickling out, Harry walked confidently up to McGonagall's desk. McGonagall was still sitting, collecting a stack of papers. Harry walked around the desk and leaned against it next to her.

  
"Can I help you, Potter?" she barked.  
  
Making no effort to conceal the fact, Harry stared down the front of McGonagall's robes. He adjusted his hips so as to more prominently display his crotch, and inside his robes, he surreptitiously rubbed the hard-on he had been working up for the past five minutes.

"Well, Professor. It's just, it's a bit embarrassing." he feigned a look of self-consciousness. 

McGonagalls eyes fell to his noticeably tented robes, and he could have sworn he saw a tinge of red appear on her cheeks. 

"What is?" she said slowly. 

"It's just that, lately, I've been having certain... thoughts. Certain...urges." he gave her a telling look.  
  
This time he did not imagine it, McGonagall's cheeks flushed a deep crimson and she cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh, uh- well, Potter, I'd have thought you'd know by now how to take care of those urges yourself. I hardly see what you expect me to do about it."  
  
She got up as it to leave, but Harry caught her hand. 

"But that's just it, Professor. These thoughts I've been having, these urges, all of them have, well, they've all involved... you."  
  
"Potter, I-I know you've been through a lot recently, but really, this is highly-"  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor. I can't help myself. Every time I close my eyes, I see you, that day in your office, with Umbridge. Your naked body laid out in front of me, my cock in your hands, I-"  
  
"Really, Potter!" burst out McGonagall, looking incredibly flustered now, "How dare you speak to your head of house in this manner. That day in my office was-was a mistake, I should have fought her more, and though it may have been- That's beside the point! Surely there are other girls, younger girls, who could satisfy your urges."  
  
"I don't want a younger girl, Professor. I want you. And I think you want me too."  
  
Before she could respond, Harry pulled open his robes, his throbbing cock spilling out in front of her. McGonagall fell back into her seat in shock, a whispered, "Potter!" escaping her lips. 

"Please, Professor. I can tell you want it, too. Just let go for once." he whispered. 

Shaking slightly, a look of extreme anxiety on her face, she slowly reached out. Her thumb and forefinger grasped the crimson head of his rock hard cock. She gingerly pulled back the foreskin, and Harry sighed with pleasure. She looked up and him, and gave a small nod. 

Harry grinned and dropped to his knees. He lifted the hem of her robes and ran his hands up her thighs. She made a small noise of surprise as his hands made their way up to her panties. He hooked his fingers into them and slowly slid them down. Then, he pushed the bottoms of her robes up, and she gathered them onto her lap as he slid up to her crotch, inhaling the strong scent of her lust. Sparse grey hairs protruded from above her pussy, and tickled him slightly as he ran his tongue between her scarlet lips. She let out a gasp as his tongue made contact, and a hand instinctively reached out to clutch his hair, before she suddenly paused and hissed,  
  
"Wait, Potter, we can't do it here, in the open. Anyone could see us."  
  
Harry lifted his head to look at her.  
  
"Let them watch, I don't care." he said.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Potter!" she said, rising to her feat and stepping out of her pale pink panties, "Come with me."  
  
She dragged him out of her classroom, and after checking that the coast was clear, out into the corridor. As he was now unconcerned with the school's opinion of him, Harry continued to stroke his cock as he followed behind McGonagall, admiring her ass as she hurried through the corridors. 

"Really, Potter, can't you control yourself for five seconds?" hissed Professor McGonagall, pulling him behind a suit of armor as she noticed what he was doing. The suit of armor turned to watch, chuckling a metallic chuckle. 

"Not where you're concerned, Professor." he said, his cock swaying back and forth from out of his jeans.

"For heaven's sake, Potter! Just put it away until we get to somewhere more private won't you?"  
  
"Well, if you insist." said Harry, and he lifted Professor McGonagall's leg and pushed her against the wall.   
  
"Potter, really, what _are_ you doing?" 

"Putting it away, Professor." he said, positioning his cock at her entrance and thrusting inside, letting out a soft moan of pleasure as he felt the intense heat and pressure of her pussy. He began to gyrate his hips, fucking her against the wall.  
  
"Potter," McGonagall half moaned, half pleaded, "we're- in the middle- of a- corridor! Anyone could- oh- see!" her words were interspersed with soft exclamations as she fought to silence her pleasure. 

"So what if they do?" said Harry.

McGonagall did not reply, momentarily lost in a haze of pleasure. Harry felt her clench around his cock several times, biting her lip and closing her eyes. Then she opened them, shook herself slightly and pushed Harry away.  
  
"No- no, Potter, I really must insist." she cleared her throat, looking flustered, and straightened her hat. Harry, whose cock was now slick with her lust, scowled slightly. Just then, the unmistakable sound of Peeves the Poltergeist came crashing through the corridor. He was singing in a truly dreadful tenor,

  
  
_Poor ickle Potty,_

_His peanuts got all squashy!_

_His little head was used instead_

_of all the proper potties!_

_The big ole' toad stung up_

_his toes and made him awful naughty!_

 

McGonagall gave Harry a panicked look and pulled him hurriedly in the opposite direction. Jogging along the corridor, they emerged suddenly into an intersection of two corridors. On the opposite side, sitting on a long wooden bench, were several fifth year girls, one of which Harry recognized as the meek looking Hufflepuff who had pissed on him during his punishment in the Entrance Hall. They looked up in surprise as Harry and McGonagall came dashing into the corridor, Harry's hard cock swinging wildly. A deep crimson flush came over the meek looking girl's face, and an embarrassed grin played at the edges of her mouth. 

"Merlin's cock!" McGonagall breathed under her breath as they hurried past. Harry gave the girl a small wave as McGonagall pulled him along. She flushed an even deeper red and buried her face in her hands. Her friends gaped and Harry heard them burst into laughter and begin questioning the girl hotly as McGonagall dragged him away. She took a detour into a secret passage behind a portrait of a finely dressed lady at tea, who gave them a shocked look as her portrait was pushed aside. The passageway was one Harry knew of from the Marauder's Map, but had never used, as it didn't lead anywhere, and simply terminated in tiny room with a slanted ceiling, just large enough to fit both of them.

McGonagall paced the room several times, calming her nerves.  
  
"I really don't- I mean, what has gotten into you, Potter? That is," she looked to be having a painful internal struggle, "I know it can't have been easy for you lately, but to so blatantly- I mean, I'm sorry, Potter- but,"

"It's alright, Professor." Harry cut in, stepping closer to her and dropping his robes to the ground. This shut McGonagall up, and she bit her lip as he approached her, tensing slightly.  
  
"I'm fine, really." he said, "I've come to terms with it. I know who I am... and what I want." stepped closer still, mere inches from his Professor, who was almost panting now with anticipation.  
  
"Potter-" she whispered. But Harry silenced her with a kiss, one hand on her cheek, the other feeling its way beneath her robes to her dripping pussy. He slid his fingers up through her scarlet folds, then plunged them down, allowing two of his digits to curl their way inside her lips. Her hips rocked against his hand as he fingered her, gradually building up speed until his hand became a blur of motion. His fingers thrust inside her with increasingly wet slaps as McGonagall's cunt gushed with pleasure, then she gasped, and a spray of cum splattered across the stone floor, drenching Harry's trousers in the process. Harry let his Professor slump against the wall to catch her breath while he discarded his soaked garments, pealing off his dripping underwear, and removing his shirt for good measure. Then he returned to Professor McGonagall. He snaked hi hands up her shoulders and dropped her robes to the floor. She pulled her shirt off next, and Harry helped her free of her bra. Once again, the sight of McGonagall's surprisingly large and sagging breasts met his eyes, and his cock twitched in response.

"Oh, Potter." whispered McGonagall, lust coloring her voice. She reached out and wrapped her fingers around his cock, stroking him lightly, her other hands caressing his chest. Harry responded by clasping her tits in his hands, and messaging the nipples. McGonagall let out a gentle whimper of pleasure and squeezed his cock tighter. 

"I need you inside me." she whispered in his ear, and he was all too happy to oblige. He pushed her against the wall of the little room, lifting her leg in his hand once more, and positioned his cock, pushing the tip against he dripping lips, and running it through the crimson folds several times, enjoying the soft warmth of her cunt, before shoving his cock inside. McGonagall moaned loudly, clapping a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound, as Harry began to fuck her against the wall, his rock hard cock sliding in and out of her soaking cunt. When he felt her pussy squeeze and contract around his cock for a second time, and heard her moan in ecstasy through her gritted teeth as she tried to keep quiet, Harry slowed his pace and pulled out. The evidence of McGonagall's pleasure spilled out of her, dripping from her crimson lips, down her asshole, and onto the floor. She panted, still held against the wall, a hand on her heaving bosoms, and then Harry moved his cock lower, gently pressing against her newly lubricated anus.   
  
"Potter, what are you-" she started to say, but then Harry pushed the head of his cock inside the tight hole. She gasped in surprise, planting a hand on Harry's chest.

"Potter, no! You can't- Oh, merlin-" she broke off again as Harry slid his cock in even further. With gentle thrusts, he slowly stretched her asshole to fit his girth, occasionally pulling out to lubricate it further, and rubbing her pussy. The heat and intensity of the pressure around his cock felt incredible, and Harry soon felt himself nearing the edge. McGonagall's protests had quickly changed to moans of pleasure, and she reached a hand down to rub her clit. Soon, as McGonagall came again, her legs trembling in his arms, and sweat beading between her amble tits, Harry leaned forward to whisper in her ear,   
  
"I'm gonna cum."  
  
"Put me down, quick, I want it on my chest." McGonagall said hoarsely. Harry set her down, his thick cock slipping out of her asshole, and she knelt in front of him, taking hold of his cock once more, and stroking it quickly. It took only an instant, and Harry tensed as McGonagall's breasts were coved in thick, white cum. She gasped in appreciation and sucked the remaining cum from the head of his dick, before letting go. 

"Good heavens, I haven't felt like this in years." McGonagall said, still panting.

Harry stumbled backwards to lean against the opposite wall, and grinned at his Professor.  
  
"You see what happens when you let loose once in a while?" said Harry.  
  
McGonagall did not answer, she just looked at him, a conflicted expression on her face, then she got up and began to dress, failing, Harry noticed, to wipe his cum off her chest and she pulled her clothes back on.   
  
"Yes, well," she said, in an attempt to sound matter-of-fact, "I have lessons to prepare." Looking suddenly awkward, she gave Harry a quick glance, "I shall see you in class." and she hurried out of the room.   
  
Harry chuckled, and began to dress, glad that he could return to his mistress now with a job well done. 


	10. A Very Different Detention

Draco made his way to his evening's detention with Professor McGonagall feeling peevish and ill-tempered. His fight with Pansy had been bad. He knew he had been cruel, but really, what she doing with that dirty little Mudblood slut? It was not as if he had planned the evening, he didn't force her to drag him along. What made her think he would want to, anyway? Just because he had enjoyed fucking her? Because he had enjoyed putting the little whore in her place? Pansy always did have a soft spot where muggles and mudbloods were concerned. That was her problem, not his. 

Draco pushed open the classroom door and was met with McGonagall's usual stern glare, thought for a moment, he thought he saw a hint of something else flash across the old woman's dour face. Before he had time to really register it, however, she spoke.  
  
"Ah, Mister Malfoy, how kind of you to finally join me. Did you have trouble finding the classroom? Or perhaps you just wanted to be fashionably late?"  
  
Draco did not reply as the door shut behind him, simply walking to one of the many empty desks and sank into it.  
  
"Well, as this is not, in fact, a birthday party, I will remind you that, in future, you had better do your utmost to arrive _on time."_

She looked meaningfully at him over her horn rimmed spectacles.   
  
"Yes, Professor." drawled Malfoy.

He glanced around the room, expecting to see the usual quills, ink, and parchment set out for him to write lines, but they were nowhere to be seen. He looked at her quizzically. 

"You will not be writing lines this evening, Mister Malfoy." said Professor McGonagall, in a voice slightly higher than usual. 

Draco looked at her closely, and this time he was sure, the expression on her face was strange, not at all what he was used to, and if he didn't know better, he would have said that her cheeks were beginning to glow a rosy red. 

"What am I going to be doing, then?" he asked, slowly, looking warily at her.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat.   
  
"Well. I think you must know by now that our current headmistress takes a very different view on punishment than we have in the past."

Draco gulped, remembering the punishment Umbridge had given himself and Potter after their duel in Hogsmeade.   
  
"I must admit, at first I was skeptical..." 

She began to walk around her desk.  
  
"However," her amble bosoms heaved beneath her robes as she spoke, a definite red flush creeping up her face, "recent events..."    
  
As she reached the front of her desk, she took a deep breath, and then sat on it, hiking up her robes as she did so. Malfoy gaped in astonishment. She was wearing nothing beneath her robes, save for a pair of black stockings that reached only to her thighs. Her pussy was already swollen, pink, and glistening in the candlelight of the dimly lit classroom.   
  
"Disrobe." she commanded. 

Malfoy didn't move, shock still holding him firmly in place.

"Now, Mister Malfoy, unless you desire further punishment." she barked, briefly returning to her usual, austere tone of voice.   
  
His mind flooding with a strange excitement, he jumped to his feet and began to strip off his robes, followed by his undergarments, until he stood completely naked in front of his Professor. Already his cock was hard as steel, twitching stupidly as he stared at McGonagall's enticing form.   
  
In a low, horse voice, Professor McGonagall said, "This detention, mister Malfoy, will be a punishment, as much for my own gratification as it is for your edification."

She turned, leaning over the desk to retrieve something, and sticking her bare ass out towards Malfoy as she did so, making sure he got a good look. When she turned back around, she held a, thin wooden switch in her hand. She brandished it threateningly. Then, she set it on her desk, and pulled off her robes entirely. To match her black stockings, the only other clothing she wore was a black lace corset which thrust her sagging breasts upward, making them appear taught and round. She picked up the switch again and swung it through the air with a dangerous swish.   
  
"Shame, it seems, is a powerful teacher. As is pain. Professor Umbridge has been so kind as to share with me the details of your previous punishment with Mr. Potter."  
  
Draco flushed red with embarrassment, remembering that night in the headmistress's office with Potter. How she had beaten their balls, forced them to make each other cum, and, despite everything, how good it had felt. His cock throbbed as he recalled the sensation of Potter's hand stroking up and down his length, and of his own hand gripping Potter's in return as Potter had cum. His dick had been so hard in Draco's hand, throbbing violently as his cum had erupted from it. He curled his toes involuntarily as his body relived those sensations.   
  
"It seems you remember the incident." said McGonagall. "Well, come here then, and let me give you a more vivid reminder."  
  
Swallowing hard, Draco stepped forward, his cock bouncing stupidly as he walked, the cool air of the classroom causing him to shiver slightly, and goosebumps to rise on his naked flesh.

"Lean over the desk, arse out." 

Draco leaned, pushing his naked ass outwards. McGonagall poked the switch between his legs and flicked it back and forth.   
  
"Legs apart, Malfoy." 

He spread his legs farther.   
  
"You will say, 'Yes, Professor,' when I speak to you, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." said Draco through gritted teeth.  
  
"Good. Now..." 

She ran a hand over his ass, he wrinkled skin dragging across his smooth, pale form. Her hand snaked down to wrap around his balls, gripping them tightly. Malfoy let out a soft hiss. McGonagall's hand then reached further, grasping his hard cock and slowly pulling back the foreskin. She stroked his cock several times before letting go. He felt her step back slightly, before, _thwack!_ A stripe of red hot pain flashed across his ass as the thin piece of wood struck his flesh. He grit his teeth in pain. Then another burst shot through him, then another, and another. Malfoy clawed his fingernails into the desk as Professor McGonagall caned his ass again and again. He listened to the telltale sound of the switch cutting through the air, stinging his naked flesh, he felt his ass burning, and then, it suddenly stopped.

His breath caught in his chest as he waited for the next strike to land, but instead, he suddenly felt McGonagall's hand reach around him once more and grip his cock. It was still hard. She stroked him slowly, moving around to stand behind him and setting the switch on her desk again. He felt her hot breath on his neck, and her breasts, nipples hard as steel, against his back. One hand still wrapped around his aching cock, the other slid down his back to caress his raw, red cheeks. She pulled at them, forcing them apart, pulling his asshole open as wide as it would go. Malfoy gulped as he felt her finger slide over his anus, gently pushing and prodding. McGonagall whispered a spell, and her fingers were suddenly slick and oily. She pushed harder now, stretching the muscles slowly, before finally her finger pushed through and filled his asshole. He gasped in surprise and pleasure as she began to apply pressure to his prostate, still slowly stroking his cock with her other hand.  
  
"You are going to be my own little, whore, Malfoy. My sissy little slut, do you hear me?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yes, Professor." he breathed.

"Good."

Then, without warning, the finger was pulled from his ass, and she released her hold on his cock.  
  
"Turn around. On your knees."  
  
Malfoy obeyed, finding some relief in the cold of the stone floor against his bruised balls. He looked up to see his Professor standing over him, her fingers spreading the lips of her wrinkled pussy.   
  
"Lick." she ordered.  
  
Once again, Malfoy obeyed, planting his hands on her thighs and shoving his tongue into her old cunt. He could feel the sparse, grey pubes against his face as he began to suck on her pussy, and he could taste the unmistakable flavor of arousal upon her swollen lips. McGonagall threw back her head and leaned against the small desk behind her, messaging a tit with one hand, the other forcing Malfoy in deeper. Instinctually, Malfoy began to stroke his cock, which was still hard as a rock.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Stroke your pathetic little cock for me! Wank you tiny prick while you eat your Professor's cunt!" McGonagall moaned.  
  
Malfoy began to stroke his cock faster, her words filling him with lust. He pushed tongue as hard as he could inside her, penetrating her pussy with the muscle, and sucking on her clit. He glanced at the door to the classroom, to check that no one was watching through the window, and to his sudden horror, someone was. Long blonde hair and silvery eyes, Luna Lovegood's red face ducked down below the window as their eyes met. Malfoy made a noise of surprise and fear, which caught McGonagall's attention in time to see Luna ducking down.  
  
"Miss Lovegood!" She barked, "Get in here this instant."  
  
A moment passed before the door slowly creaked open and Luna walked sheepishly in. She was blushing furiously, and Draco could have sworn he could see a sheen a sweat on her pale skin. 

"What do you think you were doing?" barked McGonagall.

Luna looked down, abashed, strangely holding her short skirt down as far as she could.  
  
"Nothing! Sorry, Professor, I was just passing by and a heard... well.."  
  
"A likely story." said Professor McGonagall, "And what are you doing with your skirt, girl?"  
  
"Nothing!" said Luna.  
  
"Nothing. Don't lie to me, girl. Stop squirming and let go of it."  
  
"But, Professor-" pleaded Luna.  
  
"Now!" 

Looking deeply embarrassed, Luna let go of her skirt. Immediately, the fabric lifted up, and Malfoy gaped in astonishment as Luna's erect cock poked out from under the skirt. It was big, bigger than Malfoy's. At least eight inches in length, it was long and slender, ending in a small, upward facing tip.   
  
"Ah, enjoying the show, were you, Miss Lovegood?" said McGonagall, seemingly unfazed by the sudden reveal of Luna's penis.   
  
"I'm really, really sorry, Professor, I just couldn't help myself. When I heard, and saw- and you just looked so, and he, and I just-"  
  
To Draco's further surprise, McGonagall smiled, saying, "It's quite alright dear. As a matter of fact, I think you may actually be able to help me out here. Don't you think, boy?"  
  
Malfoy, whose jaw was still hanging open, looked up at her, dumbfounded. A flash of irritation shot across McGonagall's face, and she delivered a sharp slap across his face.   
  
"I said, don't you think, boy?"   
  
Malfoy rose up once more and said, "Y-yes, Professor."  
  
"Good. Now be a good little slut and suck the young lady's cock."

Luna gave a slight peep of surprise, but did not protest. She looked down and Malfoy and lifted her skirt slightly. Resigning himself to the inevitable, Malfoy slowly rose up, gripping her surprisingly large cock in his hand, and wrapped his lips around the small tip. Luna whimpered with pleasure as he sucked and bit her lip.  
  
"Don't be such a coward about it, Malfoy!" barked McGonagall, and she pushed his head down on Luna's cock until it filled his mouth and tickled his throat. He gagged slightly, but McGonagall held him there, forcing him to relax, and breathe with Luna's huge cock down his throat. When she was satisfied that he could take it, McGonagall relinquished his head and began to stroke her pussy as she watched. Then, Luna took over control of Malfoy's head, pushing her cock down his throat as far as it would go, then pulling back again. She fucked his face for several minutes, while Professor McGonagall sat back and fingered her pussy. When she noticed Luna was getting close to cumming, however, McGonagall stopped them.  
  
"Stop. There is one more thing I need from you, Miss Lovegood, before you can cum. Stand up, boy."   
  
Malfoy stood, drool dripping from his chin. McGonagall bent him over, shoving his head into her cunt once more and gestured to his backside to Luna.  
  
"You will find he is already sufficiently lubricated." she said.

"Yes, Professor." said Luna, her voice thick and husky.  
  
Knowing what was to come, Malfoy unconsciously flexed his asshole, the tip of his cock touching his stomach as he did, and smearing a drop of precum across his skin. It felt cold as his cock bobbed up and down. He closed his eyes tightly in anticipation as the head of Luna's cock circled his asshole, coating it in lube, before she pushed forward, and he felt her huge cock fill hiss entire asshole. He moaned in unexpected pleasure as her dick pressed against his prostate, and his cock twitched in response. She started to fuck him, slowly at first, and picking up in speed. He matched her pace with his tongue, fucking his Professor's cunt while Luna Lovegood fucked him in the ass. Before long, Luna shuddered behind him, and he felt her cock swell, then a load of hot cum explode in his asshole. The sensation was overwhelming, and he felt his own cock jerk as pleasure washed over him. His own cum spilled onto the cold stone floor, slowly dripping from the tip of is cock. Then Luna pulled out and he felt her cum begin dripping down his leg, out of his asshole.  She leaned back against McGonagall's desk, red faced and panting.

Professor McGonagall, who looked as though she had just experienced a few orgasms of her own cleared her throat.  
  
"Ahem, well, Mister Malfoy, don't just sit there, clean her up."  
  
Begrudgingly, Malfoy turned to face Luna, whose cock was slick with lube and cum. She looked down at him, almost beaming in the afterglow of her orgasm. 

"Open up." barked McGonagall, messaging her cunt behind him.

Malfoy obeyed, opening his mouth wide, and Luna plunged her cock inside. He tasted salty cum as he sucked her cock clean, and swallowed as she popped it free of his mouth. Meanwhile, McGonagall had two fingers plunging rapidly in out out of her pussy, and as Luna tucked her penis back under her skirt, Malfoy felt his Professor squirt all over his back. She loud out a soft exclamation of pleasure, and he heard the desk behind him rock several times as the orgasm wracked McGonagall's slender frame. 

"Very- very well then, Miss Lovegood, you're free to go, and- yes, why not, twenty points to Ravenclaw." panted Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you very much, Professor." said Luna. She flashed Malfoy a wide smile, then left the classroom. 

"What about me, Professor?" asked Malfoy, standing and leaning against the desk McGonagall had been sitting on, shivering slightly, naked, and with cum still dripping from his anus, in the chilly classroom, "Am I free to leave as well, then?"

McGonagall, who had now returned to her seated position behind her desk, after donning her robes once more, cleared her throat again.  
  
"Yes, Mister Malfoy, just as soon as you've cleaned up that mess you made." she gave him a serious look over her horn rim glasses, "With you tongue."  
  
Malfoy looked down at the puddle of his own cum and grimaced.   
  
"And you had better hurry. My next class starts in three minutes. And you aren't allowed to get dressed until you've finished." 

 

 


	11. Scratching The Itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can't stop thinking about Malfoy nighttime visit to him in the entrance hall, and he confides in Hermione about it. What will he do about his conundrum?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter is gonna be pretty Drarry-centric, so if you aren't into M/M, then you might want to stop reading after they return to the library.

Ever since Malfoy had visited him in the entrance hall in the dead of night during his punishment, he had been stuck in the back of Harry's mind. It had been so unexpected, so usual- as had been Harry's own willingness to go along. What had surprised him most of all, however, was how good it had felt. Just the though of Malfoy's cock deep inside him, while his strong hand gripped his cock from behind sent shivers up Harry's spine. But why? He had never given it a huge amount of thought before, but he had always considered himself pretty strictly heterosexual. Never before had the idea of another man's body filled him with such heady thoughts, but now... Perhaps it was just the humiliation of it all that turned him on, but that night- they had been alone, just him and Malfoy, no one around to watch and jeer at him... And why had Malfoy come in the first place? Just to have sex with Harry? Perhaps that day in Umbridge's office had opened his eyes to a few things as well. He closed his eyes and imagined Malfoy pinning him against a wall, his throbbing cock inches away from Harry's own, and he bit the inside of his lip, feeling blood begin to rush to his nethers.

"What's up with you?" asked Hermione, looking up from her book.

"What? Oh, nothing, I was just thinking." said Harry.

Hermione looked at him shrewdly, a slight grin playing at the edges of her lips.

"I know that look, Harry. I've seen it enough by now." 

And this was perfectly true. Since their encounter in the entrance hall, she and Harry had been meeting up somewhat regularly to explore their newfound sexual relationship. Hermione, it turned out, thoroughly enjoyed dominating him physically, and was surprisingly able to do so, being much strong that Harry had assumed. Harry looked around the library to make sure Madam Pince was out of earshot, before dropping his voice and leaning over the table towards Hermione.  
  
"Okay, well, you remember that day in the entrance hall? When we had sex for the first time?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Well, there's something I haven't told you. After everyone had gone to bed, that night, I had fallen asleep against the wall. And at some point in the middle of the night, I woke up, right? And at first, I didn't know why, but it became obvious pretty quickly when a dick slapped me in the face. And guess whose it was?"  
  
Hermione looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Malfoy."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
  
Harry dropped his voice even lower.  
  
"He made me suck him off. Then he fucked me."

Hermione flushed slightly pink, a definite grin on her face now.  
  
"Okay, well, as hot as that is for me to imagine, Harry, why's it got you looking like I'm stepping on your balls?"  
  
"Well, the thing is, it was hot for me, too. Like, really hot. And I can't stop thinking about it."  
  
Hermione's face flushed fully red now, and she shot a furtive glance around the library before hurrying around to sit next to Harry.

"But you've always hated him, Harry. What are you saying, that you, you like him now, or something?"

"I don't know. No, I don't like him. Not as a person at least, but Herminone, it was amazing. Having him inside me like that..."

Hermione gulped.  
  
"Well, that at least, I can understand." she replied, resting a hand on his leg. "So, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I don't know." he replied, moving one of his own hands to caress her thigh. "But, never mind that now, do you want to...?"  
  
Five minutes later, they had retreated to the passable privacy of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and were kissing furiously, and pulling at each other's clothes while Myrtle herself lay in mid air, watching them eagerly. His shirt already lying on the floor, Hermione dragged his trousers down and inhaled deeply at the base of his cock as it sprang free of his pants. Harry struggled to extricate his feet from his trousers as Hermione began to suck his cock, and he stumbled backwards, coming to rest against a nearby sink. Hermione followed on her knees, pulling off her own shirt as she went, and unhooking her bra to let her large breasts pop free, heaving up and down with her breath. She sucked his cock for a few more moments, her hand deep in her panties, before she rose to her feet, and dropped those to the floor as well.  
  
She looked Harry up and down, then grabbed a hold of his balls. She looked him straight in the eyes, then punched them as hard as she could. Harry groaned in pain and pleasure, reaching down to stroke his cock as she hit him again, her tits bouncing with each blow, and her frizzy hair falling in front of her face. Myrtle drifted closer to get a better look, giggling as she watched.

"Oooh, yes, hit him again!" giggled Myrtle, cruelly, "Make him really hurt! I love to watch him squirm."  
  
Hermione pulled his balls tighter and struck them with her fist several times, causing Harry to writhe, and precum to spill from the tip of his cock. Myrtle drifted so she was mere inches from his cock and stared intently as the precum dripped down the length.Then Hermione's knuckled smacked into his balls again, and Myrtle cackled with mirth. 

When his balls were sufficiently beaten, Hermione relented, and dragged him away from the sink, pushing him down onto the floor. She squatted over his cock, running the tip through her dripping, crimson lips, then sat, taking his entire cock inside her tight, warm, pussy. She began to rise on fall, fucking him on the bathroom floor, and reaching a hand around behind her to slap his balls periodically. Harry moaned, cursing under his breath, and began to message Hermione's tits. She leaned down to kiss him as she rode him, her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. Soon she straighten up, cunt constricting around his cock, and squeezing his balls hard as she came, moaning in ecstasy, which brought Harry to the edge as well, and he came inside her again, cock twitching violently as his cum filled her pussy. She sighed in pleasure, then rolled off of him, a small trail of cum following in her wake. They both stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, panting, while Myrtle still sat in the air, watching them, full of silent giggles.  Then Hermione rolled over to rest her head on his shoulder, her index finger tracing around the silver cock ring Umbridge had fitted him with.  
  
"I can't believe she makes you wear this thing. It seems so wrong. But then again, so did this at first." she said, giving his balls a quick slap.  
  
Harry grunted and chuckled softly.  
  
"Well, if there's one thing I've learned this year, its that the things that seem wrong usually feel really excellent."

Hermione smiled and rolled away from him.   
  
"I suppose so. Now, get up, we've still got studying to do."

They dressed and went back to the library, but Harry didn't feel like studying, so he just sat with Hermione for the rest of the afternoon, trying to think of ways to broach the subject of their encounter with Malfoy. He still wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to, but he couldn't get the thought out of his mind, he had to do _something,_ or he would never be able to focus on anything else again. When Hermione had finished studying, they parted ways outside the library, Hermione saying she needed to speak with Professor Flitwick about her essay. Harry wondered vaguely in the direction of the Entrance hall, thinking he might make his way down to the dungeons, towards the Slytherin common room. Why, he had no idea. He didn't have any sort of plan, and just going to stand outside the Slytherin common room was unlikely to succeed, but he didn't know what else to do.

As he was about to cross into the Entrance Hall, however, the double oak front doors banged open, and two members of the Slytherin Quidditch team came rushing through, one, Vaisey, supporting the other, Adrian Pucey, whose nose was bleeding profusely and who looked quite dazed. The two rushed up the stairs, and Harry presumed, towards the Hospital Wing. So the Slytherin team was out practicing on the pitch. That meant Malfoy wouldn't be in the dungeons, but it did give Harry an idea. He quickly slipped out of the Entrance Hall, and made his way quickly towards the quidditch pitch. When he arrived, it was to find the Slytherin team already descending from the air onto the pitch, and heading towards the changing rooms. Acting on instinct, as he saw Malfoy start to land, he pulled out his wand and whispered, "flipendo" just as Malfoy touched down, sending him toppling over backwards to land on his back in the mud. Then he quickly pulled behind a nearby tree.

The Slytherins laughed as Malfoy sprang up, slinging mud from his robes and looking around suspiciously. After a moment, he gave up, and continues walking towards the changing rooms, muttering under his breath. Having accomplished his goal, Harry snuck around to the changing rooms and waited for the rest of the team to leave. Just as he had hoped, Malfoy stayed behind to clean the mud off himself, and after a few minutes, the other Slytherins filed out of the building, laughing and imitating Malfoy falling in the mud. When he was sure they were gone, Harry quietly slipped inside. The sound of running water met his ears, and hot, humid air filled his lungs. Slowly, Harry crept towards the showers, peering around the corner as he approached. Malfoy was there, naked, his pale skin wet and glistening. Hot water streamed down his muscular torso. Harry followed the stream with his eyes until it reached his groin, where Harry fixed his gaze, feeling his heart beat suddenly elevate. Even in its soft, flaccid state, the sight his penis entranced Harry. The way his unkempt pubes framed it, the way his balls hung loosely beneath - it sent blood rushing to Harry's own penis, which became painfully hard. Malfoy was scowling as he washed the mud from his silver blonde hair. Arousal causing his mind to blank, Harry began to message his cock through his robes, biting his lip as he watched Malfoy pull back his foreskin to wash underneath it. After a few moments, Malfoy sighed and turned off the tap. He walked to the opposite side of the room and grabbed a towel, drying his face. Arousal overcoming fear, Harry stepped out from behind the corner. Malfoy whirled around at the noise and froze as he saw Harry standing there, a stunned look on his face which quickly turned to anger.  
  
"Potter!" he exclaimed, quickly covering himself with the towel and glaring at Harry. "What the- What are you doing here?"   
  
"I wanted to talk to you." said Harry, "Alone." 

"So you just thought you'd come and watch me shower, did you? It's true what the Prophet's saying, then, you really are mental."

Ignoring Malfoy's slight, Harry took a step forward, "I wanted to talk to you, about that night." he said.  
  
"What are you on about, Potter? What night?" Malfoy asked, a pinkish tinge appearing on his cheeks as Harry stepped closer.  
  
"That night, in the entrance hall, when I was asleep, and you woke me up." he took another step closer, heart pounding in his chest, "With you cock."

"Oh, oh that night." said Malfoy in a strange tone of voice, pressing the towel down more firmly, and swallowing. A definite flush was beginning to creep up his face now. His eyes flicked to Harry's crotch, widening slightly at the noticeable bulge.   
  
"I was just wondering," said Harry, stepping closer still, "why you came. Why you did it."  
  
Malfoy swallowed again, trying to maintain his air of snide indignation as he fought to keep the towel down.  
  
"Well, I wasn't about to miss an opportunity to get points for punishing you, was I?" he said.  
  
"There were other ways of doing that. You didn't have to fuck me for points. You didn't have to make _me_ cum."

He was now mere inches from Malfoy, who had backed against the wall, and was giving Harry a furious look. 

"Well, I don't-" he began to say, but before he could finish, Harry grabbed at the towel covering his crotch, and pulled it away.

Malfoy's cock sprang upward, hitting his stomach with a wet slap as it was released from the towel. He and Harry stared at each other for a moment, before Harry sank to his knees as slid Malfoy's cock down his throat with one, fluid motion. Malfoy gasped and grabbed Harry's head, moving his hips in slow circles as he pushed his cock in and out of Harry's mouth. Harry took Malfoy's throbbing cock as far down his throat as he could, then pulled away, gasping for air, spittle dripping from his chin. He began to pull off his own clothes, and Malfoy aided him, pushing him back towards a row of lockers. As he stumbled backwards, Harry's legs hit a bench, and he fell back to lie across his. Malfoy grabbed at the hem of Harry's trousers and pulled them off, taking his knickers with them, and causing his own cock to flop against his bare stomach. Malfoy grabbed it immediately, straddling the bench between Harry's legs and started to stroke it hard. Harry threw his head back and moaned in pleasure as Malfoy stroked him. Then Malfoy edged forward, and Harry felt the warmth of the other boy's cock suddenly pressing up against his own. He looked up as Malfoy grabbed both of their cocks in one hand and began to stroke them together, forcing them into intimate contact. Harry could feel the quick pulse of Malfoy's heart beating in his throbbing member, echoing his own excitement as Malfoy stroked them. Harry's hands shot out and gripped at Malfoy's side, as if trying to pull him even closer. 

Then Malfoy thrust the fingers of his other hand deep in Harry's mouth, and Harry sucked them gratefully, trying to lubricate them as much as possible, guessing Malfoy's next move. He was right, as Malfoy pulled his hand away,  dribbling saliva down Harry's chest, he brought his hand to Harry's ass once more, and pushed two finger's inside, preparing it for his raging cock. Harry moaned in pleasure and looked at Malfoy, begging with his eyes for Malfoy to thrust his cock deep inside him. Malfoy obliged a moment later, pushing his cock against Harry's anus until it stretched wide and allowed Malfoy's cock to slide in. He thrust forward as deep as he could, taking one of Harry's legs in his arm so as to get better leverage. Harry cried out in pleasure, clutching at Malfoy's chest. With his free hand, Malfoy resumed stroking Harry's aching cock, his grip strong and deliberate, his balls slapping against Harry as his cock thrust deep inside his asshole. Bitting his lower, lip, Malfoy slowed his pace, his hand clenching around Harry's cock, then he pulled out and stepped back.  
  
"I want- I want to-" he said in a low, gravely voice. He moved back to another bench and laid down, raising his legs in the air to present his ass. Surprised, but not about to pass up this opportunity, Harry nodded and moved over to Malfoy. He slid his cock between Malfoy's cheeks, rubbing the shaft over his tight hole several times. Then he clapped his hands on Malfoy's ass, gently spreading the cheeks apart. He spat on his entrance, rubbing it in with a finger, gently prodding and pushing until he felt it slip in. Malfoy's toes curled and Harry felt his ass contract around his finger.  
  
"Relax. You'll like it." said Harry gently.  
  
Then he began to slide his finger in and out of the blond boy's anus, bending down when it became too dry and tonguing the hole, then fingering it again, moving to two fingers, then pulling them free and pressing the head of his throbbing cock against Malfoy's hole.   
  
"Ready?" asked Harry.  
  
"Just do it, already." said Malfoy.

So Harry pushed himself forward, gasping along with Malfoy as he slid inside he young man's asshole. It was so tight, so warm, Harry felt himself on the edge already. He grabbed Malfoy's cock and started jerking it fast as he thrust in and out of his ass. Within a minute, Harry felt Malfoy clench even harder around him, and his cock throb as Malfoy tensed, clutching the bench for support as he came. The hot stream of cum shot upwards, hitting Harry's face before falling back onto Malfoy's chest. This pushed Harry over the edge as well, and feeling suddenly that Malfoy would not want his cum inside him, he pulled out and shot his load onto Malfoy's chest. 

The two boys sat there panting for several moments, staring at each other, hosts of different thoughts rushing through each of their heads as the afterglow faded. Malfoy sat up suddenly on the bench, his face now inches from Harry's, who swallowed, a sudden, bizarre desire to kiss Malfoy filling him. Malfoy looked as if a similar conflict was occurring inside him. He opened his mouth slightly, then quickly turned away and stood.  
  
"This, this doesn't mean we're... friends or, or anything, Potter, you know that?" his voice was strained and confused. "And don't- don't you dare- not a word to anybody, Potter, or I swear-" he broke off as Harry reached out and took his hand, pulling him around as he rose to his feet.  
  
He wore a defiant glare as he turned to face Harry, but did not try to pull away.  
  
"Look, Malfoy, I don't like this any more than you do. I don't know what this is, but I do know, whatever it is, it feels... it feels..." he swallowed reaching a hand out to and pressed it against Malfoy's chest, both of their cum still covering his flesh, mixing together. They looked each other in the eye, both trying to understand their newfound relationship.  
  
Malfoy did not reply, but neither did he break eye contact or pull away. Ever so slowly, as if afraid Harry might suddenly lash out at him, Malfoy leaned in, lips parting as they neared Harry's. Harry could feel Malfoy's hot breath on his neck, could feel his pulse quicken in his chest. Then, their lips met, and Harry felt a strange weight lift from his shoulders. He cautiously extended his tongue, probing to determine Malfoy's willingness. It was met with Malfoy's own tongue, and they began to make out, slowly at first, cautiously, but growing with passion each second that passed. Malfoy backed up against the lockers, hands reaching behind to grasp at Harry's ass. The heat, the passion of the kiss, coupled with Malfoy's strong hands clutching him, and the feeling of their bodies once again pushed together in the most intimate of ways, it was too much for Harry. He felt his cock begin to stiffen once more against Malfoy's crotch, and soon he felt Malfoy's begin to grow in response. Malfoy broke free of the kiss and dropped to his knees, taking hold of Harry's cock and nestling it against his face, taking in the seductive musk of Harry's groin. He licked up the shaft, then brought it into his mouth, one hand still stroking it, the other reacher down to grasp his own. Harry groaned in pleasure as he watched Malfoy take his cock. In a surprisingly short amount of time, Harry felt himself nearing the edge once more.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" he whispered, expecting Malfoy to relent, but Malfoy surprised him for a second time by continuing to suck with a passion. He furiously stroked his own cock still, and a moment later, he was cumming all over the changing room floor.  
  
"Oh, fuck!" Harry grunted, jerking in Malfoy's grasp as he came in the blonde's mouth. Malfoy swallowed without complaint, then dropped his head, one hand still slowly stroking Harry as he caught his breath. Harry sank to his knees and placed his hands on either side of Malfoy's face, bringing him into a soft kiss. After a few more wordless moments sitting on the floor, panting, they rose, going over to the shower by unspoken agreement, and washed the scent of sex from each other's bodies. 

When they were clean, they dressed and left the changing rooms separately, Harry waiting for Malfoy to be out of sight before making his own way back up to the castle. That night he lay awake for many hours, going over everything that had happened that day in his head, and wondering what it might mean for the future. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Roseleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545710) by [moodyfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyfrog/pseuds/moodyfrog)




End file.
